


This world gave me you

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Recovery [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys In Love, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Flirty Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Park Chanyeol, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sniffed, clutching the other tightly, “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m scared.”(In which a popular football player has been infatuated with Baekhyun, an outcast, for years)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Recovery [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106513
Comments: 46
Kudos: 231





	1. Hideout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Peaches/gifts).



> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted sexual assault, alcohol and drug use, implied underage sex  
> (It’s cuter than these suggest, I swear!)

  
Baekhyun was high as fuck, he knew he was but he reached for the bottle at his feet anyways, throwing his head back as he gulped down the stinging drink.

Their hideout wasn’t much a secret anymore, more of a place all their friends knew of, but it was still better than any other place in this fucking town.

The seventeen year old didn't really give a fuck where they were as long as it wasn’t school or home.

“Baekhyun. Don't be stingy.”

He rolled his eyes when the bottle between his fingers was stolen.

Hyunjae just tossed an arm around his shoulders and monopolized the bottle to himself.

Baekhyun glanced around his boyfriend tiredly before leaning back and looking around the room, watching Sehun get pissed and throw his cards down on the floor, glaring at Jongin who likely won their game.

The abandoned house really wasn’t that great, it smelled of mold, the roof was caving in and the second story was too dangerous to even walk on or they’d fall through the floor.

But, all of them had reasons to be here, or Baekhyun thought so.

And he didn’t really care so long as one of them was able to bring them weed or alcohol.

Anything to numb the sting of life.

Jongin was a baseball star at their high school, and Sehun did basketball so Baekhyun always wondered what the two did with them when they actively had shit to get done.

Sehun just thought they were cool, and Jongin was soft and showed more concern for them than anything.

Baekhyun didn’t understand why they were friends with them, but they were.

The most controversial of their friends that came here was probably Chanyeol.

A quarterback on their football team that for god knows why was friends with Hyunjae, an older boy than them, nineteen, but Baekhyun had been with him on and off for a good year.

Whether he was happy with him or not was debatable, but he picked up Baekhyun from school and they’d usually fuck in his car before finally talking.

He barely remembered meeting the man at a party because he had been so fucked up, all he remembered was Hyunjae helping him get to Jongins, and it had been a cute thought because Baekhyun couldn't have cared if he was passed out on the sidewalk.

It was also the first time he’d even looked at Chanyeol before, they ran in opposite waves, but vaguely Baekhyun could remember they first spoke at that party even if he couldn’t recall what about.

Really, it was mainly Hyunjae and Baekhyun that were getting high, occasionally one of the others would drink with them, but they didn’t really seem to have an interest.

Probably because they had lives, Baekhyun mused.

He even knew Chanyeol to be rich, heard rumors of his fancy house, his car looked worth more than Baekhyun himself. The eighteen year old even had scholarships lined up for him at his door.

The only thing Baekhyun had waiting when he got home was a swift backhand.

Chanyeol just watched though, he rarely spoke to Baekhyun, usually just texting or occasionally playing cards with the others, bringing some of his own friends in.

Him and Hyunjae conversed but usually Baekhyun was disoriented and didn’t care about what.

“Baek.”

Baekhyun blinked red, glossy eyes, turning to look up at Hyunjae confused, actions slow.

He was met by a mouth on his own and laughed, cupping the man’s face to kiss slowly, uncoordinated, tired and drunk.

Hyunjae had him on his back in a second, it wasn’t unusual, but Baekhyun felt a hand crawling up his shirt and grunted as he turned his head away, “No. I’m too fucked up.” He complained, shoving at the others shoulder.

Not only that but he wasn’t about to fuck in front of everyone, even he had a bit of dignity left despite having had sex in the most disturbing of places before.

He was just really tired.

“No you’re not.” Hyunjae mouthed down his neck, hand pushing the jacket off Baekhyun's shoulder.

“Seriously,” Baekhyun whispered through gritted teeth, grabbing the man’s wrist, “Not in the mood.”

“Hey, come on, man. He said he’s fucked up.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief, relaxing on the molded wood floors as Hyunjae pulled off of him with an irritated huff, “Bitch.” He growled, grabbing his keys and storming out of the house.

Looks like he’d be walking home, again. Should have just fucking done it.

He licked his cracked mouth and sat up, pulling his jacket around his shoulders awkwardly.

They’d seen them fight worse than this before, it wasn’t uncommon, but Baekhyun still felt awkward when they did.

Even more so because Hyunjae was always pissed that someone stepped in.

“Baek, he's such a dick, why the fuck do you bother hanging out with him?” Sehun wondered, not looking away from his cards.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“He’s like a million people’s boyfriend,” Jongin scoffed, “You really should have some appreciation for yourself, you’re a good person.”

Good people didn’t get so high they couldn’t walk.

They didn’t throw up all over someone’s bed after getting shitfaced drunk.

Baekhyun was a fuck up, and there was nothing left to say.

He shrugged, using the wall for balance as he stood up, “I’ll see you guys at school.”

“Where are you going?”

Chanyeol’s voice was deep, but Baekhyun almost always forgot how deep it was because usually he wasn’t paying attention. It sounded nice.

“Walking home.” Baekhyun answered, taking a moment and zipping his jacket with much more effort than needed, “Bye.”

“I’ll give you a ride,” Chanyeol added, standing up quickly, “Seriously, you’re fucked up and it’s dark out. You won’t make it halfway.”

Baekhyun laughed, pulling his hood over his head, “Thanks. But it’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

He made it outside the door, but only steps down before he heard footsteps behind him and sighed.

Jongin was normally the one that argued with him until he accepted a ride, so Baekhyun twisted with a glare to acknowledge him.

Only it was Chanyeol, broad shouldered and walking up to him in his expensive jacket and jeans. “Baek. Your legs are shaking. When’s the last time you slept? Let me give you a ride,” He requested worriedly.

Baekhyun legitimately scoffed before turning on his worn and dusty converse to start walking down the street.

In less than a second the footsteps came again and now Baekhyun was growing pissed. He didn’t want to be followed, he didn’t want to be babied.

He turned with an angry scowl, scrunching his face up, “Look, man.” He growled, watching Chanyeol look sheepish at his tone, “I don’t know what the fuck you want but I’m not going to sleep with you, so just get out of my ass, okay?”

Chanyeol looked somewhat irritated, good, Baekhyun wanted him to just leave him alone.

He was better off without him in his life.

But, Chanyeol didn’t say anything but walk closer, hands shoved in his pockets and the sound of his keys jingling inside.

Baekhyun knew he had to take it a step further and huffed, “Listen!” He grabbed a hold of the tallers jacket, “You got a crush on me or something? Too bad. I’m not into stuck up football jocks - you’re better off fucking your pillow, asshole.”

Only then did Baekhyun see something similar to anger in Chanyeol's eyes.

He was good at that, pissing people off, the best even.

“But you fuck a literal drug dealer?” Chanyeol laughed and shook his head, “God. I’m trying to help you and you always just… do this. This is why nobody can get close to you, Baekhyun! You just go hurting everyone’s _fucking_ feelings.”

“That’s nice, babe, see ya.” Baekhyun shrugged, turning to speed walk away, getting his phone out of his pocket to check it.

His mom hadn’t called, but at least he didn’t hear Chanyeol following him.

The last thing he needed was someone feeling bad for him or thinking he was weak.

But, as he walked down the street Chanyeol's car drove by, slowly like he was debating on stopping and offering him a ride again.

Baekhyun didn’t need one, he wasn’t going home.

In fact, he had no idea where he was going - Hyunjae wouldn't take him in tonight, not when he had embarrassed him in front of everyone.

He huffed and took a seat on the curb, digging his nails in his hair as something like guilt crawled up his throat.

He didn’t need to be so fucking rude to Chanyeol, the boy had done him a favor telling Hyunjae off.

Just another thing to add onto the list of reasons why he hated himself.

Well, if he was lucky maybe Jongin or Sehun would notice him and pick him up, offer him a place to stay for the night.

But, Baekhyun knew he was just about the most unlucky person in the world.


	2. Obvious

“Can you at least try to pay attention?”

Baekhyun glared at Kyungsoo when the student shoved his arm, “Let me sleep.”

He pressed his cheek back down on his textbook again and closed his eyes, just knowing the nerd was going to scold him again because he always seemed to be up his ass, following him around.

Probably something Jongin put him up to because he knew the two were seeing each other even if Kyungsoo adamantly denied it with red cheeks.

“Hey Baek!”

Well, looks like he wouldn’t be getting any sleep.

He sat up with a raised brow as the students in the desk in front of them were staring.

Baekhyun didn’t really remember names all that well, he didn’t need to, but he recognized them with prior interactions.

And these two baseball players had been trying to get in his pants all year.

“You putting out yet? Heard Hyunjae was done with you.”

Snorting, Baekhyun smirked, licking over his teeth before flashing a flirty grin, “Sorry, honey, I’m not really into small dicks, better luck never.” He cooed, laying back down on his books.

He heard an irritated noise when a group of people laughed and smiled to himself, amused.

“But you sleep with a lowlife fucking drug dealer, I guess I should expect as much from a dirty who-“

“Leave him _alone,”_ Chanyeol boomed, shadow casting against Baekhyun's back as he eyed the two students, “Fuck off or i'll tell your coach you steal goods from the locker room.”

Baekhyun raised his head up at that, watching the two stare at Chanyeol fearfully; good blackmail, he would remember that.

“Baek, we’re eating off campus today,” Chanyeol added, grabbing his book off the desk, aka Baekhyun's pillows when the bell rang. “Let’s go. Kyungsoo, Jongin said he’d take you and Sehun in his car.”

Baekhyun had no idea what the fuck was Chanyeol's deal lately, but ever since he rejected a ride home a week ago the football player had been on his ass more than ever, in all their shared classes he was switching others seats and interrupting all rude interactions.

He could take care of himself, he didn’t need Chanyeol to do shit.

“I don’t have money,” Baekhyun murmured, throwing his backpack over his arm and jogging to catch up with Chanyeol's footsteps down the hall, “I can’t, Chanyeol.”

The other fixed him with an unreadable expression before grabbing the backpack off his shoulder and walking all the while placing his book into the ragged bag, “No problem, I’ll buy for you.”

Who would ever say no to a free meal?

Baekhyun chewed his lip before giving a minuscule nod, “Thanks.”

“We’re friends, it's not a problem.”

Baekhyun never would have really considered them “friends” when they were more people that hung out around the same people, but it sounded nice so he smiled softly and pulled his worn coat around himself tighter.

Chanyeol side eyed him at the look on his face, it was odd, Baekhyun didn’t really normally show much more than scowls. Well, not _recently._

He reached over very slowly and cautiously to grab the smallers elbow, “I parked at the right parking lot.”

After that, they didn’t talk much the whole walk into Chanyeol's car, not for Chanyeol’s lack of trying, but because he couldn’t find appropriate words to say to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun couldn’t remember off the top of his head if he had been inside the others car before, but once he was climbing into the passenger seat it felt familiar.

“So, uh, you and Hyunjae split?”

Sighing, Baekhyun ran his fingers along the window. Chanyeol's car was really nice.

His parents must be really cool -Baekhyun's face pulled together at the thought.

“He said we weren’t together in the first place, always says that when I piss him off. It’s cool, he’ll probably forget about it soon when he needs something.”

“I… we saw him at the diner with some girl yesterday night, just… Baekhyun, we think he’s not good for you. And you don’t deserve that.”

At this point Baekhyun had heard too much about similar things that he didn’t feel a sting of hurt he used to.

Notes in his locker mocked his inability to keep his boyfriend's eyes on him, detailed accounts of Hyunjae fucking around with other people, then he denied so to Baekhyun.

But, Baekhyun knew they were true, they were true because Hyunjae told him the same sweet things as were written in their mocking, sometimes apologetic, interactions.

He wasn’t hurt, not really, but it felt like low blows, like air continuously being stolen from his lungs, and he knew what that felt like.

Maybe he’d have no air left soon.

“What do I deserve then? I’m no good for anyone.” He replied simply. “I literally mooch off of everyone, it doesn’t matter how much you guys deny it, I know it’s true. I’m like a… disease or something.”

Chanyeol gulped, licking his lips nervously and tapping his thumb on the steering wheel, “I think you deserve a hell of a lot more than that. Look, I know we aren’t close, and I know you’d probably much rather be with Jongin or Sehun right now, but I… I’m here for you, you know? And you have my number, if you need anything I’ll be there, alright?”

“Hyunjae is your friend, why are you trying to convince me not to be with him?”

“I was his friend before I found out he was a cheating bastard. He’s no good for you, Baekhyun. I’m tired of seeing him treat you like shit. Don’t you feel anything at all? I’d be pissed.”

Baekhyun laughed and turned his knees towards the door to watch houses roll by through the window. “Trust me, if anyone is tired of being treated like shit, it’s me. I don’t need your sympathy, Chanyeol. I can take care of myself, thanks.”

It sounded like a lie.

“I just want to be close to you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered to himself, resting his elbow on his window as he focused on the road.

Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was supposed to overhear that or not, so he pretended not to, but his stomach was twisting.

He hadn’t forgotten the look on Chanyeol’s face last they’d spoken, the slightly disappointed look in his eye.

Baekhyun didn’t know why he still remembered it - he disappointed plenty of people on a daily basis and one look from Chanyeol shouldn't be able to make him feel so horrible about it.

But it did.

“I’m sorry I made fun of you last week,” He blurted quickly, holding his jacket tightly, “It was immature and rude, and I know you were trying to be nice.”

“I was trying to help you.”

“I know,” Baekhyun cringed as he looked out of the window, hoping Chanyeol could even see his profile from how turned he was away from him. “I’m just… I’m just bad news. I’m warning you, if - I mean, I don’t have any ground to go off of - but sometimes I- I see you looking at me. Chanyeol, if… if you have a _crush_ or something please just… don't. Just don’t. I’m a horrible person.”

Neither of them spoke up, and Baekhyun was relieved with that. He didn’t want the other to get disgusted at his accusation or upset.

To him, it would be surprising if Chanyeol even did considering who he was.

Smart, prestigious, kind - every single word Baekhyun wasn’t Chanyeol was - him having a crush on Baekhyun felt as if a CEO falling in love with a drug addicted prostitute, impossible in Baekhyun’s mind.

“This is going to sound rude,” Chanyeol spoke up a bit later as they were a block or two away from the diner they all normally met up at.

Baekhyun swallowed, because he knew what was coming. He wondered what it would be about - because he was poor? Dirty? A slut? He already _knew._

“But that’s _my_ choice to make, you can’t change someone’s emotions just with some words, Baek.”

He looked at Chanyeol’s profile in a rush of shock, it wasn’t exactly a confession, more of a gentle scolding, but between the lines Baekhyun read it very clearly.

Chanyeol looked at him a lot, he had noticed it about a month or so ago, but he’d never once actually considered it something as _childish_ sounding as a crush.

If anything, he assumed it was a look of lust, that he wanted to fuck him. That wouldn’t be something new, Baekhyun got looked at like that all the time.

But a crush - feelings - they were new.

He gulped and dug his nails into his palms, “It was just a warning. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Again. That’s a risk that _I_ get to choose to take, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun couldn't really argue with that, so he pulled his hood over his red ears and refused to look at Chanyeol at all.

Better not to get his hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is basically like a more emotionally driven teen vers. of Heaven, like the stuff Baek goes through is like his past in Heaven


	3. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced abuse, past attempted sexual assault, neglect, referenced drug and alcohol abuse, implied coercion  
> (I always try to OVER warn, some of these are barely even implied.)

Chanyeol was running late, late as fuck.

“Mom, I’m on the way, swear.” He repeated for the millionth time, tossing his clothes into his duffle bag.

 _Gross,_ he’d have to drive him in his sweaty, disgusting training clothes, but shit his mom was pissed.

_“You better get your ass home or else..”_

Whatever other threat his mom had he didn’t hear because he was already walking out of the locker room towards the parking lot.

He hadn’t even realized he kept the team so long until they slowly started needing to head home.

Chanyeol stayed to practice by himself, but now it was past seven and dark out. 

The parking lot was mostly empty and his mom continued rattling off in his ear, but he frowned when he spotted a figure seated on the curb of the bus loop, back towards him and shoulders shaking. 

“Mom, I gotta go, I’ll be home quickly.”

_“Park Chanyeol!”_

He cringed as he hung up, knowing how much shit he was going to be in when he got home, but tossing his phone into his bag and walking quickly over.

When he was close enough his thoughts were confirmed, but the sniffling wasn’t something he normally attributed to Baekhyun.

If anything, it was a smirk and teasing grin or an angry scowl.

“Hey, what are you doing here so late?” 

Baekhyun jumped when Chanyeol stepped down into the parking lot to look at him.

Baekhyun’s face was covered by a hood, ducking his head when he heard him and wiping hands beneath his hood. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I actually just got done with practice…” Chanyeol trailed off a bit, wishing Baekhyun would have sat closer to the street lamps, because he couldn’t see a thing, “Are you crying?” He dropped his duffle on the ground to crouch down, “Baek, you okay?” 

The smaller gulped, tilting his head up just enough Chanyeol could see the red of his eyes but not the rest of his face, “I… Hyunjae was supposed to pick me up.” 

Jaw clenching, Chanyeol looked around him but didn’t see any backpack or much at all other than a thin blanket on his lap and frowned, “Have you been here since classes were out? It’s winter, Baekhyun, it’s freezing. Fuck.. at least call someone to pick you up, what the hell, you know we’d come get you.” 

“No.” Baekhyun denied, licking his lips before sitting up and looking fully up at Chanyeol, “Hyunjae dropped me off at home earlier, I… called him to come back and get me.. he.. got busy… apparently.” 

_Apparently._ Chanyeol scoffed quietly, nearly bursting out with a lot of words he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t appreciate.

But he was pissed, Baekhyun had tears all over his face, wearing too thin of clothing for the freezing weather and had a bruise across his cheek.

“Wh.. did he do this to you?” Chanyeol wondered, reaching out to push the hood from Baekhyun's head and then turning to dig into his duffle bag for his phone to use as a light. “Baekhyun, tell me if he did this to you.” 

He pulled his phone out and tried not to get it in Baekhyun's eyes as he turned the light on.

There was no way this wasn’t an intentional bruise, it was darkening already and Chanyeol knew Baekhyun hadn’t had it at school today because he spent more time than he should watching the smaller.

Baekhyun shook his head a tiny bit, chewing on the inside of his cheek, “No… not this time.”

Chanyeol noted that he mentioned it as if there _had_ been another time Hyunjae hurt him like this, but was clicking his tongue and deciding to store it for later prodding.

“You got in a fight then?” Chanyeol asked, “Fuck, Baek. It looks like it hurts pretty bad.” 

The smaller shrugged, and obviously wasn’t up for talking more so Chanyeol turned the light off and dug in his bag for his keys, “You need a ride? Come on, I’ll take you home.” 

_“No.”_ Baekhyun said it so fast Chanyeol turned to him with a raised brow, “I mean… I’ll… I’ll just stay here.” 

God, Chanyeol never hated anyone more than he hated Hyunjae. 

Even having to pretend to be the fuckers friend the first few months was fucking horrible, just listening to his disgusting stories all the while pretending to nod along.

All for Baekhyun's attention, and still he didn’t have it.

“Baekhyun. He’s not going to come back for you,” Chanyeol said firmly, shaking his head, “I’m sorry if it sounds rude, but it’s true. He doesn’t give a fuck.” 

Baekhyun dropped his head into his lap, and Chanyeol instantly felt guilty, wanting to take it back, but it was the truth, he wouldn’t take back the truth.

“I didn’t.. I know he’s not,” The smaller whispered, tugging his sleeves past his palm. “I.. just don’t want to go home, Chanyeol, okay?” 

He sounded near tears again, voice strained like he didn’t want to have to say such a thing at all.

But Chanyeol unintentionally forced him to, and his mouth dropped, licking his lips nervously and hand raising towards Baekhyun’s hair like he wanted to comfort him. Chanyeol felt horrible because Baekhyun didn’t want him to know anything, but he had felt forced to tell him. 

Chanyeol’s list of people he hated was slowly growing longer, and a lot of things made sense about Baekhyun now.

Freshman year he had seen the smaller, thought he was cute was his boxy grin and tittering around with friendly smiles at everyone.

Chanyeol had been too shy then, too scrawny and insecure to talk to him when everyone knew Baekhyun wasn’t shy at all.

Then, Sophomore year he joined the football team, he spent too much time training and not enough to socialize.

Junior year he finally noticed things changed, Baekhyun didn’t really smile, he didn’t respond to others all that much, he kind of just.. passed time by. 

The end of Junior year was when he spoke to Baekhyun the first time, the smaller was always his old self when drunk, dancing around and giggling up a storm. He was _beautiful._ The life of the party.

Chanyeol took him home when Baekhyun nearly passed out in his lap, but the next day was when the rumors were flying.

_Whore, stupid, dirty, used._

Baekhyun didn’t deserve it, but Chanyeol also thought Hyunjae was disgusting to take advantage of Baekhyun when he was two years older and a horrible role model. Coincidentally, the rumors only accused Baekhyun of these things, not Hyunjae.

Since then, he’d seen Baekhyun get so high he couldn’t see straight, seen him cry for Hyunjae to help him when something was laced into their weed - Jongin ended up taking him to his cousin, a doctor, so they wouldn’t get in trouble.

Baekhyun liked to drink until he couldn’t function, until he puked his guts out and probably needed to get his stomach pumped.

Hyunjae only gave him more, cooed at him and praised him for being so disoriented. 

Chanyeol didn’t realize when too much was too much until he walked in on the man trying to undress Baekhyun when the smaller was passed out.

He should have called the cops then, but he had been scared what Baekhyun would think of him ratting them out, and they’d all get in trouble so he mostly just walked in pretending like he was drunk, laughing loud and scaring Hyunjae from doing more. 

Chanyeol acted like he didn’t see a thing, but followed them like a leech when Baekhyun was getting high and fucked up, he knew Hyunjae noticed and he didn’t like him all that much anymore.

Good, because Chanyeol didn’t like him at _all._

Maybe Jongin and Sehun knew about Baekhyun's home situation, it made sense because they usually didn’t ask Baekhyun where he was going, Chanyeol usually did.

They didn’t offer to take him home, only asking if he wanted to stay at one of their houses, or, reluctantly, if he’d like to be dropped off at Hyunjae’s shitty apartment. 

Chanyeol felt like an idiot, because now that he recalled a lot of things Jongin and Sehun said made a lot more sense. They just had never blatantly said what was going on.

_Baekhyun said his step dad stole his wallet the other day._

_His moms not home today, so I told him he could stay the weekend._

_My dad is giving me some extra money so Baek can come too._

Chanyeol shuffled in place before scratching his jaw, “Do you want to come to my house?” 

_We snuck into his room the other day and it was a disaster, I don’t know where he fucking sleeps, man._

_We saw his mom today and I couldn’t even pretend to like her, but she coddled the hell out of him, and I haven’t seen him smile like that in a while._

“Really?” 

Chanyeol smiled, “Yeah, of course, my mom would love to meet you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chs will still be the same~


	4. Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: (most of these are kind of implied/ things you read between the lines) neglect, mistreatment, sexual assault, predatory behavior, domestic abuse, implied drug and alcohol abuse

_“Oh, aren’t you so cute! So cute, just like Chanyeol said!”_

“Mom,” Chanyeol growled warningly, setting his training bag on the floor.

Baekhyun smiled shyly at Chanyeol before tugging at his sleeves, “Thank you, Mrs. Park.”

“Nonsense!” She cooed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the doorway, “You can call me mom, all of his friends do!”

Baekhyun flustered, looking over his shoulder at Chanyeol for a moment but the other wasn’t looking and was removing his keys onto the side table.

Baekhyun pouted and looked around instead.

Chanyeol’s house was really nice, the rumors hadn’t been wrong.

It was so clean and had marble floors, Baekhyun felt insecure just seeing the outside when Chanyeol pulled up, he didn’t know how to feel when his mom came out with arms crossed, ready to scold Chanyeol when she noticed him and Chanyeol didn’t have time to introduce them before she was beaming and pulling him inside.

“I hope you like fried rice, I would have asked what you liked had I known you’d be coming!”

“I like anything.” Baekhyun whispered as she pulled him into a seat.

She looked like someone who’d be typical of what kind of woman you’d expect from living in a mansion, wearing jewelry and a dress too fancy just for dinner in her own home.

Baekhyun felt completely inadequate in his dirty, worn converse, thin green coat and jeans with so many holes you would never know at one point they had been brand new.

But she didn’t seem to think anything at all about his condition even though it was so obvious he lived on the poor side of town, not even batting an eye at the bruise on his cheek even though he was highly aware it was there with it's constant throbbing.

Chanyeol and him were in different worlds, it was obvious with the way she left him to eat and went to coddle the teenager, pressing kisses into his cheek and whispering to him.

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's ears redden and locked eyes with him before quickly looking away to eat, wondering if he looked feral with how fast he was eating.

He missed homemade meals.

“Oh, you’re staying the weekend? I would go clean out one of the spare rooms for you, but I’m sure Chanyeol wouldn’t like that all that much!”

Baekhyun swallowed hard, looking up at Chanyeol for a second when the other pulled out a chair across from him, “Oh.. I.. I guess I am, yeah. Thank you.”

He didn’t address the rest because Chanyeol's face was bright red.

That was okay, because Sehun’s mom acted like the teenager had a huge crush on him too when the truth was they were just friends.

But, Sehun also threw entire fits at his mom's accusations, but Chanyeol just looked embarrassed.

_And Baekhyun still wasn’t sure what to think of his non-confession-confession._

“So, are you single? Such a handsome boy like you-“

“Mom!” Chanyeol cried, dropping his head down onto the table with a dramatic groan.

“You!” She scolded, “Go change out of those smelly clothes! Disrespecting my table, how dare you!”

Baekhyun giggled at the two, looking up through his bangs as she tried to shake Chanyeol's arm but he barely moved, just groaning dramatically.

“I am…” Baekhyun smiled, scratching his hair and hoping he didn’t blush too much when they looked at him, “Single I mean, _very_ single.”

Chanyeol grinned.

~~~~~~

“I can totally take you to a spare room, Baek.”

Baekhyun shrugged, Chanyeol's pajamas hanging off his shoulders in a way that revealed his thin and exposed collarbones, “It’s cool, I’m going through your stuff,” He shook the comic in his hand for example.

Chanyeol flushed, taking a seat on his bed and swiping his towel through his hair as he watched the smaller walk around the room in his clothes, digging into his bookshelf.

It wasn’t like he never had someone in his home before, hell his entire football team crashed here once, plus Jongin and Sehun came by more often than not to play video games.

But this was _Baekhyun,_ and he really wasn’t any of them.

It also didn’t help that his mom asked if he had condoms before going to bed, Baekhyun didn’t even seem like he heard a thing, but Chanyeol's knees nearly gave out with how fast he ran up the stairs to get away.

“Where’s your dad?”

“They divorced when I was little,” Chanyeol mumbled, shrugging, “It’s cool though, I really don’t even remember them ever being together.”

Baekhyun hummed, twisting around an action figure with his back towards Chanyeol, “My dad died sophomore year, car crash.”

Ouch, Chanyeol cringed at how matter of fact Baekhyun said it, turning to toss his towel into his bathroom. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s whatever,” He heard Baekhyun mumble, “Just miss going hiking, he used to take me hiking a few hours out, it was really pretty. The sky was really pretty if you go at just the right time, it turns pink and orange, it… it’s whatever though. Don’t miss it that much. Ignore me.”

Chanyeol never knew Baekhyun to be someone that cared about little things, but he also had a lot of assumptions about him, more than he should because the truth was he had been drawn in _because_ he found him pretty, but the more he watched - listened- he learned more and more.

And assumed _less_ and less based on the paleness of his skin and rumors.

People ridiculed him in whispers, murmurs of him sleeping around and his “addictions.”

Chanyeol knew both of those weren’t true, as Baekhyun didn’t sleep with anyone but Hyunjae, and his addiction was only trying to numb himself.

But he never got that far, always denied harder things than weed or alcohol when Hyunjae and his disgusting friends were all together, shooting up the most random shit.

Chanyeol always made sure to be there as soon as possible if Hyunjae had his friends with him, because he wouldn’t be surprised what kind of sick shit he tried to play for another dose.

And Baekhyun didn’t need to be in constant danger all the time, despite how “whatever” he claimed to feel about things.

“My dad never spent time with us at all, but he sends a lot of money, as you can see. Hiking sounds nice, we should do it sometime.”

He swallowed hard when Baekhyun turned around with a calculating look, but a small smile playing on his lips. “You’d want to?”

 _Anything with you,_ Chanyeol could have said, spilling his guts, but he grinned, pulling back his blankets and nodding, “Of course. It sounds fun.”

Baekhyun smiled, a happy one that was few and far in between before turning to grab his phone before walking over to the bed.

Chanyeol was way too nervous with Baekhyun climbing into his bed despite him being a ways away and focusing on his phone.

He just looked really cute with damp hair falling over his eyes and a shirt hanging off his shoulders.

Baekhyun was just really handsome.

Even with the small scowl forming on his face, “What's wrong?” Chanyeol asked quickly, sitting up on his elbow.

“Just.. just Hyunjae, probably finally remembered and said he was caught up with work.” Baekhyun murmured uncomfortably, scrolling through messages.

Chanyeol sighed at the mention of him, but he had no room to say anything when his thoughts had been made glaringly obvious.

Hyunjae was a lowlife and was disgusting to still be preying on high schoolers given he graduated the year before, busy “working” to sell drugs.

It was ridiculous too when he had so much money but Baekhyun looked like this- wearing hole filled clothes in winter - he was supposed to be his boyfriend, take care of him, and in Chanyeol's book that entailed making sure he was safe and happy.

Not always wearing the same thin clothes during winter as he would in summer, not leaving him sitting on the sidewalk after being physically beaten.

Not trying to sexually assault him all the time as if he owned Baekhyun.

Not ignoring him to go fuck other people only to pretend nothing happened even when Baekhyun was extremely loyal - for no fucking reason when Hyunjae denied their relationship to be more than fucking, Chanyeol had heard him say so before.

“Hey, Chanyeol?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun rolled over to sit up on his elbow, licking his mouth and unknowing to how Chanyeol looked at it instantly, “I.. I’m really going to stay away from him, I’m gonna work on myself for a while.”

Chanyeol’s brows shot up in surprise, watching Baekhyun toss his hands under his cheek tiredly, “That's good, Baekhyun.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathed out softly, “I’m tired of… of doing nothing, you know? I don’t really.. not really into this life anymore. I want… want my dad to be proud of me.”

“I think he’d be really proud of you just for thinking about it, I’m really proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan is boyfriend goals
> 
> Also these first few chs will be mostly the same, then I’ll add more when ChanBaek get to be friends and stuffff


	5. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied homophobia (not between ChanBaek)

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol snorted and grabbed Baekhyun's arm to help the smaller sit up from where he was sitting on the living room floor, “What are you doing? You’re so weird.”

“Your mom wanted me to paint her nails, but she did mine too, then got a call.” Baekhyun wiggled his newly black nails out, “Does it look okay? I’ve never done so before, I think it’s nice.”

_ You always look nice. _

“Of course, they look really good,” Chanyeol smiled, taking a seat on the couch and only a second later Baekhyun flopped down beside him. “Do you need to go home since school is tomorrow?”

Baekhyun instantly looked uncomfortable, reaching up to touch his lightly bruised cheek, “My mom hasn’t called me.” He whispered, looking down at his lap.

Chanyeol had no idea what Baekhyun's day to day expectations or experiences were, especially not with family, but if he was missing an entire weekend his mom would be on a manhunt the first hour.

Baekhyun really just hadn’t mentioned her at all until now, not really.

Hell, if his own mom didn’t know where he was, Chanyeol would get his ass beat the next time he saw her, eighteen or not, he was still scared of making her mad.

“You can always just find something from my closet to wear, my mom doesn’t care if people stay school nights too, swear. Plus, she really likes you, be careful or she’ll have  _ you _ making her cookies and brushing her hair in no time.”

“I like making cookies.”

Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head fondly and looking at whatever Baekhyun had put on the television.

This weekend he learned a lot about Baekhyun, more than he should be surprised about.

The most surprising thing was that Baekhyun didn’t change all that much from what Chanyeol remembered as the giggling, tiny boy freshman year that was hyperactive and bright.

He really was the same, but he seemed to catch himself, stop himself a lot.

Just yesterday they had been laughing together, Baekhyun laughed with his nose scrunched, snorting sometimes and it was really cute - until he noticed he did so and then their entire session felt meaningless because Baekhyun just…  _ shut _ down, awkwardly pretending he hadn’t been so extremely happy a moment before.

And that was that, Baekhyun just stopped himself, seemed to think he shouldn't be happy or otherwise even have a smile on his face.

Chanyeol felt like it was an automatic response for Baekhyun to do so.

It was painful, because Baekhyun looked like he was born to smile, and Chanyeol didn’t know why he thought it wasn’t allowed.

He also wasn’t Baekhyun though, and he didn’t have such a painful life or anywhere close to it. So he couldn’t possibly understand what it felt like to be so depressed or unhappy.

Or to have others tell you that all the time.

He knew about the bullying, he knew about Hyunjae - he knew Baekhyun was more than he let on.

Chanyeol just wanted to  _ know  _ him, not the fake insults he threw out to protect himself.

“Are you going to talk about it?”

“I’ve been wondering when you’d ask,” Baekhyun sighed, pulling a couch pillow into his lap. “Stepdad doesn’t like Hyunjae, was pissed he saw his truck drop me off.” He said simply, looking at the television with a side glance at Chanyeol.

“Guess that won’t be a problem anymore, right?” Chanyeol replied cautiously, not trying to sound  _ too _ hopeful but still sounding so all the same.

“It will,” Baekhyun disagreed, “Because… Hyunjae is a man, and I’m a man and I don’t like  _ girls, _ will eventually find another man to be with.”

Chanyeol’s mouth opened into an O shape, hoping his expression didn’t look too sympathetic because he knew Baekhyun didn’t want his pity - or anyone’s. “That… that's a stupid reason to hit you. Does.. does it happen a lot? That doesn’t make it right, Baek.”

Baekhyun stared at him a lot when Chanyeol said something like that, trying to explain that something isn’t okay or right, that Baekhyun shouldn’t just sit by and take it.

Almost like he disagreed, but he never verbally said so.

“Just when my moms not home, because I have a loud mouth and I don’t like to hear his gay slurs and bullshit when he just sits at home drunk off his ass and my mom works her ass off.  _ Whatever,  _ it’s fine.”

Chanyeol didn’t talk to Baekhyun much before this, but he had already learned a  _ whatever  _ was the smallers way of saying  _ drop it.  _

“It’s not fine,” Chanyeol argued, “Have you tried telling your mom? I’m sure she’d be really upset, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol really didn’t know anything at all about Baekhyun's home situation, he’d only ever even seen the outside of his house one time when Sehun dropped the smaller off while they were out, and it was on a bad side of town.

If he recalled correctly it had been broken down, a window boarded up from the inside and weeds overflowing the outside.

The abandoned house they hid out in was bad, but they also didn’t actively live there, they didn’t have to stay there all the time and do their homework or sleep there.

But Baekhyun's house didn’t look all that better than it, maybe worse considering he had to actually live there all the time.

“She knows,” Baekhyun scoffed, “She pretends to ignore it when I see her, but it’s not often. She works at the hospital as a nurse, so it’s always pretty late and I don’t really… I don’t see her unless I go out of my way to visit her on her breaks.”

To lose his dad and then have a mom so neglectful was so sad, and Chanyeol's face portrayed his apology, but Baekhyun didn’t sound sad, if anything he sounded defensive.

Chanyeol would probably have to ask Jongin or Sehun about their relationship to understand why.

“Well,” He whispered, gulping, “You’re always welcome here. Always. You ever need anything, just call me.”

Baekhyun smiled, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and nodding, fingers picking at the pajama bottoms he was wearing.

“Hey, also..” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck and nervously coughed, licking his lips as he eyed the smallers profile, “Do you… you want to go to my games sometimes? I know that you were… busy before, but, you know… maybe you aren’t? It’s cool if not.”

The smaller pouted his lips with a confused expression, “What? I go to all your games though, I was just told you left before I could go see you, I go to Jongin and Sehuns too.”

Chanyeol hadn’t ever seen him in the bleachers before, but didn’t need to ask by who Baekhyun was told that.

Maybe Hyunjae hadn’t been as blind to his wandering eyes as he thought.

Maybe he had noticed he stuck to Baekhyun like glue when around.

_ Fuck.  _ Chanyeol felt his chest begin to feel heavy, because he truthfully wished he’d noticed that Hyunjae knew sooner - would Baekhyun have liked him to start a fight with the other?

He wasn’t so sure whether Baekhyun would care more about Hyunjae or him if they fought, and the thought hurt his heart.

“Oh. Yeah,  _ yeah, _ I have a bad memory. But we usually go to eat after, so it’d be really fun if you would come too.”

“Sounds fun.” Baekhyun beamed, kicking his legs up and pressing his chin to his knees, “Do you want to watch a movie with me?” 

Chanyeol smiled widely, spreading his arms across the back of the couch, fingertips brushing Baekhyun’s shoulder, but the smaller didn’t mention a thing. “Sure, beau-Baekhyun. Yeah. Let’s do that.” 


	6. Mom

“Mom?” 

Baekhyun juggled his jacket on his shoulders, straightening it out, and flashed a slight smile at the doctors as he walked down the hallway of the hospital, peeking down the halls. 

_ Looking suspicious as all hell. _

He sighed as he spun around, walking back towards the waiting rooms.

So much for trying to stop by and see her.

Now he just felt a little guilty for asking Chanyeol if they could stop by so he could talk to her real quick.

Chanyeol had asked if it was to tell her about his face, to show her, and he nodded - originally he hadn’t really considered it, but it seemed like a better excuse than saying,  _ ‘Hey.. I just really wanted a hug.’  _

He didn’t want to look stupid coming all the way here for that, so he agreed that he’d tell her, Chanyeol looked really happy about it and agreed to take the detour instantly.

“Mom?” He grinned and walked up to the reception desk where she was walking out from, “Hey! Hey, mom!” 

She turned around with a confused look and Baekhyun smiled wider, “Mom, hi! Hi, I haven’t seen you all week.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

Baekhyun's smile fell off his face, licking his lips nervously and turning his head to show her where it was lightly bruised in hopes she’d ask about it.

“You.. haven’t called me or anything, but don’t worry, it’s okay! I’m staying at my friends house, it’s really ni-“

“Baekhyun, I don’t have time for this right now.” She whispered, reaching over to pet his hair, “You know I don’t have time unless it’s something really important.” 

_ My face is bruised. _

_ I’m in pain. _

_ But you don’t care. _

“I’m sorry… I don’t have any cash for you right now, but I’ll be helping at the library this weekend to get some for you. Swear,” He promised, “I just… wanted to tell you I got a B on my biology test, not an F this time. Thought.. maybe you’d like to know.” He said hopefully, shoving hands into his pockets.

“That’s why you have a phone, baby, so you can send me a message and I can look at it when I have time,” She murmured scoldingly, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his hair.

_ But you haven’t responded to any of my messages. _

“Mom, he did it again,” Baekhyun blurted, breath catching, “I-I want you to come home. I’m tired of it.. I want to see you.” He pleaded, sucking in shaking breaths.

She tsked, petting his hair, “You know he feels really bad about it. He doesn’t mean a thing, sweet pea. You know he just gets stressed out being so low on money, it won’t happen again. I can’t come home because we need the money, you’re old enough now that you should understand that and help, okay? You know it’s not fair of you to not contribute.” 

_ But all our money is wasted on his alcohol anyways. _

“Really, Baekhyun, just keep it to yourself. It doesn’t look that bad anyways, he loves you too.” 

Baekhyun felt his eyes well up and brought a hand to his temple exasperatedly, “He called me a faggot and pushed me into the door, there’s a bruise on my hip too.” 

“You do have a tendency to have an attitude, baby. He’s your father now, and no matter what you think he is in charge and you shouldn’t speak back to him. You used to never do that.” His mother replied instantly, such a pre rehearsed line. 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth, fingers shaking as he felt his eyes glass over at the implication she was trying to say. 

_ It’s my fault then? _

“He’s not my dad,” He whispered, tears falling from the corner of his eyes, “You say it won’t happen again but it always does, mom. Mom, it- it always does. I just.. is it too much to ask that you tell him to  _ stop? I’m tired of keeping secrets for you.”  _

“I’m your mother and you’ll do what I say.” 

It wasn’t a threat or scold, her fingers still smoothed down the side of his cheek, but her eyes were fierce.

He’d heard it a million times and knew exactly what she was going to say.

“Now go find a way to contribute so I can get those days off that you want me to have. Okay, sweet pea?” 

Baekhyun dropped his head to stare at a hole in his jeans before nodding, “Yeah… I’ll.. i'll see what I can do.” 

_ Can’t you hug me at least? I’m in tears. _

“That’s the spirit, you should stop getting into trouble because bruises don’t look good on your handsome face. I’ll speak to you in a while, son.” 

She started walking away, heels clicking against the tile and Baekhyun sighed, licking his lips, “Yeah. I love you too.” He whispered, turning to walk towards the exit.

Baekhyun felt like screaming, like throwing a tantrum and getting shitfaced drunk because that’s what he was  _ used  _ to doing.

If he called Hyunjae the man would have all kinds of shit for him, at the small price of his body and Baekhyun was willing to pay as much.

But he said he wasn’t going to do that. 

Hyunjae wasn’t here, but Chanyeol  _ was,  _ parked in a space and waiting for him, nodding his head to music as he typed into his phone.

Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol would let him get drunk, but it seemed rude to ask more of him when he did so much for him lately.

He made sure his face was clear of tears before jumping into the car, startling the driver who reached over to turn down his music, “Hey, how’d it go? I’m sure she was really pissed, Baek. Right?” 

As if.

“Yeah.” He murmured, buckling himself, “Really pissed.  _ Super _ pissed.” 

Baekhyun was a good liar when he wanted to be, that or Chanyeol trusted him a lot because he beamed, “Good, I’m glad. What else did she say?”

_ That I needed to get her fucked up husband some alcohol money. _

“Not much,” Baekhyun tapped his fingers on his knee as he looked out the window, “Just you know.. basics, love you, miss you. We hugged.” 

“I’m sure you feel a lot better now. I’ll take you here anytime.”

Yeah, better. 

Baekhyun clenched his jaw, “Can you drop me off at the library? I have some things to get done.” 

Well, he hoped he’d have some work to get done, the librarian paid him every once in a while to help put stuff away. Maybe he'd be lucky.

“Yup, no problem, what time should I pick you up?” 

Baekhyun sucked his lip into his mouth and turned to look at Chanyeol's profile.

_ Never if you know what’s good for you. _

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch a bus.” 

“Buses don’t run after five, it’s already four, Baek. Don’t be ridiculous.” Chanyeol chuckled like he was hilarious.

He was so oblivious Baekhyun felt his stomach churn. “I’ll walk. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and Baekhyun quickly turned to look out the window to avoid the scolding glance. “I’m picking you up at seven.” 

“Thank you.” 

Baekhyun chewed on his lip for a moment, watching the buildings as they flew by. 

His eyes instantly started to tear up again and he pressed a fist to his temple willing himself to  _ stop  _ being so fucking pathetic.

All of this over a stupid  _ hug?  _ Fuck. He was such a child.

Baekhyun tried to focus on the sound of Chanyeol tapping his fingers on the middle console, the man was obsessed with music, he had to listen to something every time they got in the car. 

A thought crossed Baekhyun’s mind as he turned to glance at the hand tapping fingers rhythmically.

Chanyeol wouldn’t mind,  _ right?  _

Before he could talk himself out of it, Baekhyun slipped a hand on top of the others, curling his fingers between Chanyeol's with his palm pressing into the others knuckles. 

_ “Baek?”  _ He heard the other whisper, but Baekhyun wasn’t looking, he wouldn’t risk Chanyeol seeing his tears. “You sure you’re okay?”

Baekhyun swallowed a few times to make sure his throat was clear and not tearful, “I feel better now.” 

At least that wasn’t a lie.

“I only want you to be okay,” He heard Chanyeol reply, by then Baekhyun’s shoulders were shaking.

Chanyeol didn’t call him out for being a crybaby, he just adjusted their hands together properly, and squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing everyone’s favorite witch
> 
> (Anyway, are you guys enjoying the added scenes? ChanBaek are much closer in this version! Baek held his hand 🥺)


	7. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major depressive behavior, guilt, regret, mentioned underage sex (but what’s new), implied abuse

Baekhyun pulled the hood over his head as he walked down the hall, the lights felt brighter today and it was likely because he hadn’t gotten much sleep.

He just didn’t feel safe sleeping at home and it didn’t help that his phone was constantly being bombarded.

Hyunjae was pretty upset at being ignored, and Baekhyun felt pretty guilty.

They did get along in his opinion.

But that was the  _ problem _ , they got along how Baekhyun was now, not how he wanted to be.

They got along when they were high and running from their problems.

Baekhyun felt it was easier to ignore Hyunjaes mistreatment when his lip was split and the man still kissed him despite that.

He used to think it was sweet, but now he realized it really wasn’t because Hyunjae didn’t show any concern for him when he should.

Not when Baekhyun has his eyes rolling in the back of his head from combined alcohol and weed or when he cried into his ragged sleeve with nail marks in his skin.

He just felt lucky Hyunjae had picked him up in the first place and never really realized that Hyunjaes first instinct was to ask if he wanted to fuck.

_ Even if he didn’t. _

That was how he thought Baekhyun should deal with his fears, but now he knew it wasn't right, because he felt a million times better when Chanyeol glanced at him and simply asked if he was okay.

He never was, and even if he lied to Chanyeol he appreciated that he asked in the first place, because no one ever did.

Only Chanyeol.

Baekhyun held his books to his chest as he weaved through the halls towards his locker, he must have looked weak this way, like he was running from something.

But if someone approached him he would be at their throats in a minute because he was in no mood today, and he was positive that’s why people didn’t have much to tease him for today because he was prone to fights and didn’t care who with or where.

Getting suspended hardly mattered back when he had some place to go, when he could just hide out in Hyunjae’s truck or apartment.

Not anymore, because Baekhyun also wasn’t in the mood for the man’s aggressive requests for repayment that he wasn’t in the mood to give right now.

“Ah, fuck.” A paper slipped out of his locker when he opened it and he sighed, debating whether it was worth picking up or not because he also wasn’t in the mood to be called names anonymously - he’d rather hear them to his face, that way he knew who to hit.

“Fuck it,” He bent down to pick up the paper, slamming his locker shut before unfolding it.

_ Baek, we went to the field for lunch. We’re meeting by the bleachers. Didn’t want you to freak out when you noticed we weren’t in the parking lot. Kyungsoo picked up a pizza, so don’t even bother going to the cafeteria. _

_ ~ Chanyeol _

Along the bottom was a bunch of doodles, just the most random of things. 

A football, an astronaut… Chanyeol always did get distracted during lectures.

Baekhyun was only just realizing how cute that was.

He licked his lips and hoped the slight smile would stay on his face as he shoved the scrap of paper into his pocket and started towards the football field.

It was cold and he wondered which one of their stupid ideas it was to sit outside.

Probably Chanyeol because sometimes he didn’t think things through, but that was okay.

It was endearing.

God, Baekhyun needed to  _ stop.  _ He sort of wished Chanyeol would go back to hanging out with the football team and leave their group solely because he didn’t want to see him.

Well, it was mostly the opposite - he did want to see him.

_ Too much. _

He didn’t want to trust him or need anyone, he already had two friends to worry about and Chanyeol was already pushing the max limit and overpowering Jongin and Sehun's spots in his heart.

It wasn’t fair because Chanyeol had so much good, and Baekhyun didn’t have any at all.

But Baekhyun didn’t want to leave either. He wanted Chanyeol's friendship but also knew it was too much.

Everything was too much and Baekhyun wished he didn’t care too much -  _ about anything. _

It would all be easier if he just didn’t care like he pretended not to.

_ “Baek! Hey! Over here!” _

Baekhyun could hear the grass crunch under his feet from being lightly frosted and hurried to climb up the cold metal bleachers because he could see his breath.

Groups always felt warmer.

Other people always felt warmer.

“Here, I saved you a spot,” Chanyeol sent him a huge grin, moving the bag off the spot beside him, “We were wondering if you’d make it.”

“Could have just texted,” Baekhyun blew on his fingers to calm the cold and pressed his thigh against Chanyeol's for warmth, “Literally everyone here knows I text in class, Chan.”

Chanyeol didn’t respond for a moment, face turning a light red as he leaned over Baekhyun's lap to grab a bottle of soda from his bag, taking longer than he needed to because Baekhyun's teeth were chattering, but he stopped shaking his legs when he leaned over him. “Thought it’d be… you know, cute or something. You’re right though, it was stupid.”

“I never said that,” Baekhyun shoved his hands under his armpits, “What’s really stupid is that it’s freezing out here.”

“Sucks to suck, told you to take one of my coats this morning,” Sehun called a few bleachers down, pizza box in his lap and looking childish with the red sauce on the corner of his mouth while he tried to glare at Baekhyun.

“Oh! Here, here.”

Baekhyun felt the guilt settle in harder as Chanyeol dug inside his bag to yank a spare hoodie out, he wasn’t stupid, of course it was obvious Chanyeol liked him.

Baekhyun wasn’t ready to like anything at all when he had priorities.

Ironic when a while ago his only priority was fucking high in the back of a truck.

God, he felt sick even thinking about it.

“Thanks… I’ll… I’ll bring it back to you after class.”

“We’re going to watch movies though, remember? After school?”

Baekhyun needed to learn to not make promises because Chanyeol looked so hopeful, slightly confused as he spread the fabric over Baekhyun's lap, “Remember? We texted about it.”

“Yeah,” He whispered, “Of course, Yeol. Of course, we were going to watch movies. Forgot.”

Chanyeol grinned like nothing was amiss again, a happy smile on his face as he grabbed from the box of pizza in front of them, “Here! We saved you a lot.”

Baekhyun swallowed hard because he didn’t deserve to feel like this.

To belong with people.

Baekhyun’s hand shook as he reached over to grab a slice, the cold air not helping at all with the chills.

Chanyeol noticed, he always did, “Fuck.” He mumbled, laying an arm around Baekhyun’s back, not quite holding him.

He didn’t know if Baekhyun would allow that.

“You’re right, this is really fucking stupid.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped up to look at him, jaw chattering a bit as he tried to chew but it was so chilly out. “Shut up.” 

“No, I’m being serious,” Chanyeol sighed, turning his head to watch Kyungsoo scolding Jongin for god knows what down the bleachers, “I’m stupid.”

Baekhyun didn’t know why, he said those sort of things  _ himself  _ all the fucking time.

But it wasn’t okay that Chanyeol said it, it made him feel something similar to  _ anger,  _ maybe even guilt that he was rubbing off on the other.

Baekhyun hated himself, but he didn’t want Chanyeol to end up like him, not at all.

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispered, holding a slice in one hand and using his other to pull the coat in his lap across Chanyeol’s lap too, pressing into his hip, “Stop it, it’s not that cold.” 

It was very cold, but he was telling the truth that it suddenly wasn’t _as_ cold. 

He knew he would regret this later, responding like this to someone that everyone knew had a crush on him, Baekhyun wasn’t heartless - he wouldn’t lead someone he didn’t like on.

He just hoped Chanyeol knew that, and wouldn’t get upset that he found himself doing these sort of things to him.

Baekhyun leaned his ear against the others shoulder, warming it up as soon as he laid it on Chanyeol’s clothes, beginning to eat again.

If Chanyeol was shocked or anything similar he was amazing at hiding it, because all he did was side eye Baekhyun before reaching over to straight out the coat on Baekhyun’s lap to cover his ripped jeans. 

“Okay, Baek. If you say so.” 

Chanyeol left his palm on Baekhyun’s thigh over the coat, and the smaller didn’t ask him to remove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though some of the additions are small, I feel like this version you can feel what’s going on between them better


	8. 911

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: parental abuse of power, stealing, alcohol abuse, suicide attempt, abandonment anxiety, depression, Baekhyun’s mom really is a bitch, manipulation

“Hey, you guys seen Baek? I haven’t seen him all day.” 

Chanyeol climbed up the bleachers after gym class to sit beside Jongin, “He hasn’t replied to my texts either.” 

“Oh, you don’t know?” 

Chanyeol raised a brow at Sehun's vague question, “Obviously not.” 

The younger snorted, rolling his eyes, “Today’s the anniversary of his dad's death. Wonder what he’s up to, usually he skips to go fuck around with Hyunjae, but… guess not.” 

Chanyeol stiffened at that even though he knew Baekhyun hadn’t been around the man for a good month and a half now. 

He knew so because Baekhyun integrated himself with them a lot more, watching their practices after school, studying on the bleachers, or even talking more to other students.

It wasn’t much, but it was progress, and Chanyeol just cared that he seemed a lot happier now, slowly but surely finding himself.

He was also incredibly biased though, because Baekhyun was touchy with him the most, laughing into his shoulder, grabbing his sleeves, overall just sticking close to him.

 _Weird_ because he knew Baekhyun was closer to the younger two over him.

But maybe things changed.

“Chill man,” Jongin commented, hitting Chanyeol's knee softly, Chanyeol didn’t realize he was so tense, and truly had no reason to be when it was no secret Baekhyun used to sleep with Hyunjae.

And he had no right to be jealous.

_But he was more than jealous really._

“You know, I’ve been wondering,” He cleared his throat, “What’s the deal with his mom anyway? Everytime I ask he sounds so defensive.” 

“Oh, god, don’t get me started,” The youngest groaned.

Jongin sighed, giving a small shrug, “She’s a fucking bitch but… you know, he loves her. She probably didn’t even see him today, even though it’s so important to him.” 

Chanyeol hadn’t ever heard anything bad about her before and raised a brow, “Baek really likes her though?”

“Yeah, he also didn’t think it was _that bad_ to steal when she told him to just take what he wanted from a chip rack when he was fucking starving. Lucky the store didn’t press charges on him.” 

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol growled.

Jongin nodded, “Yeah man, that’s why he never has money too, if he gets it she’ll take it - or he’ll give it to her. Like, fuck, I know they’re low on money, but she won’t even give him lunch money or anything. She’s so cheap. I heard her scold him before for not having any cash. Her shitty husband should get a fucking job and leave Baekhyun alone then.” 

“Yeah, careful if you ever give him money, because I bet he’ll just pocket and give it to her. Gave him $5 before to buy himself some food because he looked _dead_ and he felt bad and told me the next day he gave it to her, promised he’d pay me back.” Sehun mumbled, “It’s not fair, he’s a good person, just doesn’t understand she’s wrong, he’s scared she’ll leave him too. She’s going to get him arrested one day.” 

Chanyeol hadn’t ever given Baekhyun money before, and if Baekhyun asked for it then he had tons to give, and _would._

Baekhyun had tons of opportunities to hound him for money, many times he could steal from his house if he really wanted to, but he didn’t. 

He had even given Baekhyun his wallet once so he could run into the restaurant and pick up food they called in for and when Baekhyun brought it back he didn’t recall anything else missing than what he expected to be.

It was hard to picture Baekhyun stealing _anything_ really. 

“I guess that shit ju-“

Chanyeol’s phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out quickly, smiling when he read the name and assumed Baekhyun probably got all his worried texts.

“Hey, Baekhyun, are you coming back to-“

 _“Ch-Chanyeol!”_ Baekhyun coughed, and his voice sounded ragged, choked, _“Ne-ed, can’t breathe! Ca-“_

“Fuck!” Chanyeol grabbed Jongin's arm and used it to leverage to get down the bleachers.

“Chanyeol! What’s happening!” Sehun cried.

“H-Hu-rts! Hurts! He-lp!”

“Where are you?” Chanyeol cried frantically, shushing Jongin and Sehun with his finger to his mouth, “Baek, I need you to calm down, come on! Come _on,_ baby.” 

It was a slip up, but he could hear Baekhyun vomiting so he was positive the smaller didn’t hear a thing.

It sounded painful, more painful than when Baekhyun had been laced and had to get the weed brownie pumped from his stomach, that was for sure. 

Chanyeol was growing more worried by the second.

“Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun, I need you to tell me where you are! Right now!” 

He heard what sounded like Baekhyun ran into something or fell down before a wheeze, the sound of choking. _“H-hide-o-“_

It was stumbled and cut off by the sound of struggling, almost like shoes scraping on the creaking wooden boards of the house but no more words other than gagging and wet choking.

“Baekhyun!” He must have looked like a mad man as he ran down the hallways, shoving people out of his way towards the parking lot, “Baekhyun! Baekhyun, say _something!”_

No words, Chanyeol gulped and turned to grab Jongin's arm, “Call 911! Call 911 and send them to the hideout, fuck, something’s wrong!” 

It literally sounded like choking, like someone was drowning; Chanyeol he ran to his car, fumbling fingers trying to unlock it when Sehun grabbed his keys all the while he could hear Jongin behind him, _“Uh- we need an ambulance! Not here! To 1678 Milton! Now, we need one right the fuck now!”_

“Baby,” Chanyeol cried into the phone, “Baek, we’re coming to the hospital, you’re going to be okay. You’re gonna be okay, babe. Just hold on, hang in there, please. _Please. Oh, baby, please.”_ He sobbed and laid a hand over his mouth.

He just listened to Baekhyun’s choking until the line went dead.

  
~~~~~~

“Mom,” Chanyeol leaned against the car window, eyes bright red and glossy. 

_“Yes, baby?”_ He heard her coo, sounding confused on the other end. It wasn’t everyday Chanyeol called during school hours. 

He could hear her messing with something, likely a bouquet because she was a home decorator and had been worrying about the same flower colors and vases the past two days.

“M-Mom,” He choked out, wheezing as his body was racked with sobs, “Baek - Baekhyun’s dead - Baek- Baek-“

“No he’s _not!”_ Sehun turned to scream from the backseat, “Shut up, Chanyeol! He’s not dead!”

There was the sound of glass shattering on the other end before his mother’s voice wasn’t echoing and far away like before when she’d had it on speaker. _“Baby, what happened? Hey, sh, Yeollie, baby, I need you to breathe-“_

Chanyeol couldn't breathe, he was wheezing and felt like his chest was caving in on him.

“Holy shit! Sehun, help him! He’s having a panic attack!” Jongin screamed, trying _not_ to get a ticket but going as fast as he could. 

“Well what the hell am _I_ supposed to do! I’m freaking out _too!”_

~~~~~

By the time they made it to the house the ambulance was already on the way to the hospital, so they switched directions instantly.

Over the phone, Baekhyun sounded like he drowned, like he writhed and was dying and they had no clue what happened.

But he was alive, he’d live. They found out as soon as they stepped into the waiting room and found an EMT to hassle for as many details as they legally could give. 

Which was just a “ _he’ll be fine.”_

They weren’t let in until hours after waiting, but Baekhyun wasn’t awake to consent and confirm he knew them - until he _was._

Chanyeol went in first, requesting Jongin and Sehun send his mom in once she got here.

His hands shook, face streaked with tear stains, and when he got in he saw a woman leaning over his bed, talking and messing with the pillow beneath his head.

Baekhyun looked exhausted, tubes resting in his nose and a heated blanket all the way up to his chin, but he nodded to what she was saying very slightly, like it pained him to do so.

His eyes were hollowed out, cheeks looking thinner even though Chanyeol had only seen him last _Friday_ at school. 

Could only a few days do this to a person? 

Probably not, maybe he was just so used to looking at Baekhyun he hadn’t noticed.

Chanyeol swallowed hard as he walked in, glancing at the clipboard on the wall beside him.

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Alcohol poisoning_

_Age: 17_

_Oxygen therapy_

_Patient appears to be underweight and -_

“- because we can’t afford to pay for these kinds of bills, Baekhyun. Do you understand me?” 

Chanyeol’s brows were shooting up, because there was no way Baekhyun was being scolded after nearly dying, was there?

“I told you before, if you’re going to drink then to be careful. If you’re going to do stuff then you need to keep it under wraps, son. We can’t -“

Chanyeol cleared his throat, knocking on the doorway but his face was pulled into disbelief.

She knew Baekhyun had issues? And what, she’s concerned about her image? Her money?

Baekhyun nearly fucking _died._ And she didn’t care?

Chanyeol cared. 

_“Chanyeol.”_ Baekhyun’s voice cracked, groggily and broken, like he swallowed a handful of glass.

“Hey, I’m so happy to see you.” Chanyeol murmured, not even looking or bothering to introduce himself to Baekhyun's mother and walking over to pull a chair beside his bed.

“Oh, hello!” 

Chanyeol gulped and forced himself to send her a tight smile because even her smile looked fake, “Hi. I’m Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun's friend. Hope you don’t mind.” 

He didn’t give a fuck if she minded because Baekhyun looked more relaxed with him there.

“No problem, I’ll just be back with another blanket for him!” She chirped.

 _The devil in scrubs,_ he internally mused.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered breathily, “I must have scared you a lot.” 

Chanyeol was just happy to see him again, even if his face was discolored and voice raw, “Don’t you _ever_ apologize, you’re alive and that’s all we care about. Sehun and Jongin are waiting to see you too, my mom is on her way.” 

“She… she’s gonna think I’m bad, we won’t be able to be friends anymore.” 

“No. She thinks you’re amazing,” He assured, pressing his knees into the side of the bed and hoping what he was resting his hand over was Baekhyun's arm, but he couldn’t tell because of the thick blanket on him, “She knows, Baek. I don’t lie to her about anything. You’re struggling and she knows that, she wants to help you.” 

Baekhyun's face pulled together and Chanyeol reached over to fix one of the tubes back into place, thumb brushing over the tip of Baekhyun's nose, “Don't cry. It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” 

“I… I drank too much,” Baekhyun cried, tears trailing down his face, “Just.. just wanted it to be _over.”_ He confessed, lips trembling. 

Chanyeol’s heart dropped because he hadn’t considered that maybe Baekhyun had purposely harmed himself.

“Decided.. decided not to, because it was.. it hurt, really bad, and I.. think I can do better. I _want to do better, Chan.”_

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol brought a hand to cover his mouth as he gulped his tears back unsuccessfully, “Baek, please don’t. Please. I.. I can’t, if _you die._ Please _don’t._ We’re going to get you help, okay? We’re going to help you. I’m going to help you - j-just give me a chance to, please. _Please.”_

Chanyeol had thought Baekhyun was getting better, that him smiling and laughing was enough proof that he was happy.

Maybe it wasn’t that at all.

Or, maybe he was only happy when he was safe, and that made more sense to Chanyeol because Baekhyun always seemed happy to be with them, and he had never lied about whether or not he was happy.

“When.. god, when I heard you, Baekhyun. You were choking and I didn’t… I couldn’t fucking _breathe_ along with you, okay? So just.. just try a _little_ longer, let us show you that things can change. You don’t need to drink or smoke or.. or be who you’re not, alright? We care about you just as you are. _I_ just care about y-you.. so much, I…” 

Chanyeol could confess right now, lay it all out that he had a huge crush on Baekhyun for years. But it felt a bad time to do so, unfair when Baekhyun was so vulnerable.

“Ca-can..” Baekhyun sounded like it was hard to talk a lot, even more so with the stream down his cheeks, “Can you.. call me baby again? I-“

Chanyeol’s face flushed, but he just reached out to hold the tube against Baekhyun's nose when he felt the smallers arm beneath the blanket attempt to fix them. “You heard that?” He whispered, but Baekhyun was too busy trying to breath over his crying to respond, “Okay, baby. Just breathe, _breathe_ or they're going to kick me out for causing so much stress.” 

Baekhyun focused on breathing a few moments longer, lips parted and taking huge breathes before he relaxed and closed his eyes.

He was likely exhausted, and Chanyeol felt horrible Baekhyun wasn’t sleeping, but he needed confirmation that the smaller was okay.

“I like it.” 

Chanyeol smiled and pulled the warm blanket up Baekhyun's neck more, “I’m glad, just relax and try to rest some more.” _And I like you,_ he added internally.

Baekhyun didn’t get to rest that long, because only moments later the door was popping over and both Baekhyun's mom and Chanyeol's came in, the latter with an array of items.

“- it’s really no big deal, swear!” Chanyeol's mom cooed.

Chanyeol watched her send him a narrowed eye look and knew she was mad about something, but not at him, only looking angry and put off.

She wiped the expression clean though and ran to the side table, “I just love this boy so much, how are you doing, sweetheart?” She cooed, placing flowers on his table and the other holding a bag. “I brought you lots of treats, honey, poor baby.” 

Chanyeol would normally whine or be embarrassed at her coddling, but Baekhyun smiled really big when she kissed his cheek and started combing the hair from his face.

“My sweet son that is in a _bunch_ of trouble.” 

Baekhyun deflated and Chanyeol saw his mom send him another look - well, that explained a lot of his mother's anger.

“He’s gone through so much, Soomi.” Chanyeol's mother murmured in a soothing tone as she started digging through her bag and placing a bunch of candy boxes on the side of the bed, “Don't you think? The school does have a therapist, completely free. Chanyeol used to go for social anxiety, it’s a big help, Baekhyun just needs you to sign a few forms.” 

Chanyeol narrowed eyes on her, but felt a hand grab the tips of his fingers that were resting on the plastic frame of the bed, a weak grip, more just brushing the tips of their fingers together. So he ignored her embarrassing comment. 

“Perhaps after I figure out a way to pay off these hospital bills, ambulances aren’t cheap.” 

Chanyeol had a lot to say to that, especially to point out if he could have got to Baekhyun in time he fucking would have, and if they hadn’t called the ambulance Baekhyun probably would have fucking _died._

Jongin and Sehun were right, a cold hearted bitch.

No wonder Baekhyun didn’t give a fuck about himself when the people around him didn’t seem to _either._

“Nonsense, I'll pay all his bills. Chanyeol called the ambulance after all.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t surprised because his mom had a big heart, and in a way it was sort of their fault - but completely worth it, and Baekhyun's mother should have understood that too.

“Now, what candy do you want first, let’s get some fat on these skinny bones.” She cooed.

Baekhyun hiccuped a cry, turning the other way towards Chanyeol with a begging, teary eyed stare.

“Oh, don’t cry, sweetheart. It’s okay.”

“It’s fine, Hyunnie,” Baekhyun's mother chirped, looking much brighter at the promise even though normal people would deny such extreme help, “So long as you’re okay.” 

It was so _fake_ Chanyeol gritted his teeth, because she really didn’t seem to care about Baekhyun's health moments before when she scolded him for costing so much, but he could tell it meant the world to Baekhyun because he started crying more.

Chanyeol gave him a gentle smile and, as expected, reached out to hold the tube to Baekhyun's nose but instead cupped his hand around Baekhyun's cheek to hold the tube and at the same time brush fingers over his cheek, “Told you it was going to be okay. We’re going to get you help, angel.” 

Baekhyun squeezed his fingers, and it was more reassuring than any words the smaller could have said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was already sad as hell, but no I had to add Chan having a panic attack


	9. Kindness

When Baekhyun opened his eyes it was with a yawn, smacking his lips slightly.

“Just adorable.”

He gulped as he felt his bed being electronically sat up and blinked with squinted eyes, trying to get used to the bright lights of the room.

“Let’s get you a drink, sweetheart, I know you’re probably still sore.”

Baekhyun was surprised to just see Chanyeol's mom in here, but wasn’t shocked, gulping at the water bottle she was pressing to his lips before weakly tapping her arm to let her know he was done.

_ “Chanyeol?”  _ He croaked, tugging the blanket up his chest and reaching for the remote to turn the warm setting on.

She shooed his palm away, giving him a scolding look, tucking his hand beneath the blanket and doing it herself.

Baekhyun sighed as warmth touched his skin, because even three days later he still felt freezing despite the doctors saying he was recovering and it just took a while based on his size and how much he drank.

“He just ran out to get you food saying, and I quote,  _ ‘Baekhyun won’t want that shitty hospital food, I’m running to a goddamn restaurant real quick _ .’ I truthfully have no idea where he got that mouth, I do not cuss like a sailor.”

Baekhyun giggled, leaning into her hand when she pet his hair. “Has my mom come in yet? Did I miss her?”

She didn’t respond and Baekhyun licked his lips with a sigh, nodding slightly and trying to reason why she didn’t come see him.

_ Must have gotten busy. _

“I’m really sorry. I won’t cause you problems anymore, promise.” He whispered, looking up at her apologetically and teary eyed, “I’ll work off the bills.”

Chanyeol’s mom was really pretty, and Baekhyun wasn’t really surprised by that all that much, but she had the same eyes as Chanyeol, kind and patient. “Don’t. Your only job is to make sure to show up for therapy, okay, honey? That’s the deal, you go to therapy and I’ll pay your bills. And if you don’t.. then I’ll still pay your bills, but the deal is you find a way to be happy, sugar,  _ okay?” _

Baekhyun licked his lips and avoided her eyes as he looked around the room to the balloons by the door and the pile of gift bags in the corner.

He wasn’t even sure if many people knew why he was here, but it was really kind that they dropped off things for him.

He hadn’t really even spoken to most of them before, they were mostly athletes, friends with his friends, like Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae, but it was still nice and he appreciated it because they were all really nice to him when they came in with his close friends.

“It just.. it’s a lot sometimes, you know?”

“I do.”

“Do you ever miss him?” Baekhyun asked, rolling onto his side to face her, “I know… he’s not dead, not like.. but he’s still gone. Does it hurt?”

“Of course it hurts sometimes,” She cooed, gentle fingers bringing the gown over Baekhyun's shoulder before patting his arm softly, the motion was nearly like a mother patting a baby’s bottom to soothe them back to bed and Baekhyun felt tears fall down his face. “When Chanyeol looks just like him it’s hard not to miss him, but what you’re going through and what  _ I _ went through isn’t the same. There’s more to it, you can miss your dad, sweet boy, and you do, I know. But when I look at you… I can see the pain, just spending these past few days with you, meeting your mother, I can see there’s a lot more going on, and I’m going to make sure you get help.”

“W-Why?”

“Because you need it, isn’t that reason enough, sweetheart? I can help, so I will. You’re in pain and Chanyeol has always been good at choosing friends, I trust his choices.”

Baekhyun felt his lip tremble and she tsked, wiping away a few tears with her thumb before soothing over his brow.

“I… I’m no good,” Baekhyun felt the need to confess so she didn’t get too high of hopes, brows pulling together, “I drink and I smoke and I… I skip school, I’m no good for him. I’m s-sorry, I’m so sorry. Don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Sh, I know. I already know,” She crooned, leaning down to kiss his forehead, “Chanyeol doesn’t keep secrets, he’s smoked to, he’s gotten drunk and done things he’s not proud of. You two are  _ teenagers,  _ you make mistakes. It’s okay, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done it's what you  _ will _ do, alright?”

Baekhyun sobbed, purely relieved as he tucked his face into her sleeve, monopolizing her sweater to cover his face because he knew he must look horrible.

But he hadn’t been treated so nicely in such a long time, not by an adult at least.

Especially not his mother and Chanyeol's mom was so kind, so soft and in a way he was jealous his own wasn’t as cool toned and soothing, that used to be his dad's job.

His mother now always seemed to have a hiss laced into her tone even when she wasn’t angry, but always treated him like a baby, and he really liked that. Liked to be coddled and fed sweet things even if they were lies, because his mother always made them sound so nice.

Chanyeol’s mom just.. sounded like she cared, like she worried for him and was genuinely concerned about him.

Baekhyun had never had a decent comparison, but couldn’t ignore flags thrown in front of his eyes.

And he really wanted to, because they weren’t raised the way he wanted them to be.

“He’s in love with you, you know.”

“Yeah,” He mumbled tearfully. “I know.”

“Doesn’t matter what you choose to do about it, sugar, you could break his heart and he has the willpower of a lion and will come back for you  _ twice _ as hard, just like his daddy.”

Baekhyun laughed watery, wiping his nose on his hand, “You don't need to worry about that, I won’t break his heart anyway.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded, sending her a bashful grin,  _ “Yeah.” _

“That’s a relief,” She wiped her brow playfully, “God, do you  _ know _ how annoying his dad was? Spare yourself the irritation and just go for it. Just rip into him if he gets annoying, trust me, it works.”

Baekhyun burst into giggles and she wasn’t too far behind, fingers playing with the ends of his hair, murmuring playful tips.

“Hey, what are you whispering about?”

Chanyeol raised a brow, a black bag hanging on his arm and crinkling as he looked between them suspiciously. “Mom…” He warned.

She laughed and kissed Baekhyun's head before jumping up, “That’s my que to go, I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetheart.”

She still managed to kiss Chanyeol's jaw despite the narrowed eye look from the teenager.

“You two look way too friendly, am I going to get annoyed?”

Baekhyun giggled, watching Chanyeol take her chair and lay a plastic container on his lap, “Maybe.. irritated. I like her a lot, competition for you.”

“C-Competition?” Chanyeol flustered momentarily before laughing and shaking his head.

He hadn’t been discreet about his feelings toward Baekhyun, and this really had given him a chance to kickstart everything in place, but it was still a bit shocking to hear Baekhyun so blatant about it.

“For my attention, of course,” Baekhyun explained, fingers twisting at the plastic band around his wrist before frowning and pouting his lips, “It’s so annoying, keeps sliding all over the place, my arm is  _ choking.” _

Considering recent events, Baekhyun really shouldn’t care about the hospital band on his arm choking him, but Chanyeol snickered anyway, leaning over the bed to grab the plastic button and rearrange it tighter, “Dramatic, baby.”

Baekhyun just smiled at his profile and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his jaw, “Thank you!”

“If you keep this up I might be the one in a hospital bed, Baekhyun.”

The smaller burst into laughter instantly and Chanyeol grinned, “Seriously! My heart is beating out of my chest!”

The smaller grinned and draped his fingers over Chanyeol's when the taller held the frame of the bed, simply letting his palm rest.

He didn’t feel the need to say much, there wasn’t much  _ to  _ say anyway.

Everytime he tried to apologize Chanyeol shut him down, and everytime he tried to explain he just started crying. 

“Hey.” Chanyeol muttered suddenly, clearing his throat and slipping his hand out from under Baekhyun’s to grab the bag of food, “Let’s eat and watch YouTube videos.” 

“We aren’t supposed to use cell phones in the hospital.” 

Chanyeol snickered, placing a plastic fork and container on Baekhyun’s lap and rolling his eyes playfully, “Is that  _ Byun Baekhyun  _ caring about  _ rules? _ Am I going deaf?”

Baekhyun supposed it was a fair tease and giggled, leaning over to press his cheek to the bed frame, “Okay, rebel, but you’re  _ such  _ a bad influence.” 


	10. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentioned bullying

They weren’t dating per say, but when Baekhyun had been released from the hospital so much had changed.

Chanyeol just _knew_ there was something happening, going on. 

When Baekhyun wanted comfort, he called him, when he wanted to talk, he called. When he jsut _wanted_ to call, he called. 

And they sat side by side and touched each other’s hands. 

Chanyeol found that Baekhyun _enjoyed_ the physical reassurance, always dragging his hand onto his knee and touching his fingers.

Baekhyun was adorable really. Even when he was yelling at Sehun for being stupid, which seemed to happen a lot lately - for no particular reason.

“What are you doing, baby? Homework?” 

He heard shuffling on the other end of the line and smiled, turning to begin to pull all of his things out of his training locker.

_“Don’t call me cheesy, okay?”_

“I thought I was the cheesy one.” 

Baekhyun giggled, echoing where Chanyeol had the phone on speaker utop the row of lockers as he put his things away from practice.

When he was showering in the locker room one of the other students had yelled across the room that his _‘hoe’_ was calling which spurred on even more teasing.

Chanyeol should be used to people being so crude about Baekhyun, but it really was something he couldn’t get used to.

In fact, when he heard the team laughing all about it and asking whether Baekhyun was as good as the rumors Chanyeol had promptly kicked them all out with a growl of, “If all of you don’t get the fuck out of my sight I will _fuck_ you up.” 

He didn’t threaten people unless he was absolutely raging, known as cool headed and easy going, and they were all shocked probably because he had - as any teenage boy had - engaged in such lewd talk before.

Not about Baekhyun though, that was not okay.

Baekhyun had only gotten released days ago, and Chanyeol would not add to the torment at school he already faced.

Because Baekhyun didn’t deserve it at all, not when he was finally willing _to try_ and live.

_“Making you a necklace. I have… some pendants and stuff, know that you were upset your other one broke. I’ll make you a better one. I’m like really bored.”_

Chanyeol licked his lips, zipping up his bag and feeling completely lucky to have Baekhyun even if the truth was he wasn’t all that into jewelry, he was just whiny about said necklace because he was an idiot and broke it himself. “Very sweet, angel. What did you do today? I hope your stepdad isn’t giving you a hard time. I’ll be taking you right back to my house if I hear a thing, if I see a mark.” 

_“Uh, not much. Just… just locked myself in my room. It’s fine, I just sneak out the window when he’s home, he probably doesn’t even know I’m here.”_

“Baby…” Chanyeol sighed exasperatedly.

Baekhyun was only just released from the hospital, he really shouldn’t be sneaking around and climbing through windows and Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had no money so he probably wasn’t sneaking out to eat or anything.

_What the fuck._

_“It’s okay. I know you had stuff to do today. When you dropped me off earlier Jongin came by for a minute to bring my other homework. It’s fine, Chan.”_

“It’s not fine,” He argued, quickly throwing his duffle onto his shoulder and walking towards the parking lot, “Coming to pick you up, Baekhyun.” 

_“Y.. You can’t, it’s dark out and he’ll… see your lights, I’m.. I’m not in the mood to fight today, Chanyeol. I don’t want to hear it today. Please..”_

Chanyeol clenched his jaw before tossing his bag into the backseat and slamming the car door, “Okay. Then I’ll park at the corner and you’ll sneak your fox like ass out, okay? I’m not playing games, Baek. You come out or I’m going in there. I know you’re hungry and you’re probably still tired. I don’t want him to like.. I don’t know take the vitamins you were given or something. I don’t _know,_ Baekhyun. I just want you with me, alright? I want you with me, baby.” 

_“Okay…”_ Baekhyun whispered, Chanyeol heard the sound of jangling medal, _“Do you like tigers or lions better? I have either of them.”_

“Tigers. You better be packing things, Baek.”

_“I never unpacked.”  
_

~~~~~~

Baekhyun liked to sit with his friends at football games now.

Before, watching from under the bleachers hadn’t given the same experience, but Hyunjae didn’t like crowds and Baekhyun didn’t have other friends he knew that usually went except Jongin and Sehun, but was always told they weren’t going to be there.

He felt stupid because both of them, while dumb as fuck, were still really sweet and wouldn’t miss a game for the world if Chanyeol was playing.

Chanyeol also looked really, really good playing, and had so many supporters yelling for him, screaming for him.

He was popular, and Baekhyun still didn’t understand why _he_ was his closest friend. 

“This way, here. There he is.” 

Sehun’s hand around his wrist loosened and Baekhyun chewed his lip nervously, arms wrapping around his own waist as he looked through the sea of football players to where Chanyeol was smiling down at a girl, helmet resting in his palm and hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

He looked really, really good.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was also just kind but he had half a thought to not approach, just let him and this girl keep talking because she was really gorgeous and had a flirtatious grin, he knew Chanyeol would probably get laid if he just let them be.

“What are you doing, go.”

“No, I think I’m jus-“

Baekhyun was cut off when Jongin shoved him again, nearly falling and he watched Kyungsoo hit the taller in his defense because he was much smaller and Jongin was always quick to forget as much.

“Sorry, Baek!” He cried, wide eyed.

Baekhyun huffed, fingers moving to mess with his zipper when he looked up and noticed Jongin's yell must have gotten Chanyeol's attention because they locked eyes and he was instantly smiling, forgetting all his prior choices when Chanyeol started walking towards him.

It seemed he was mid conversation because the girl watched his back with an irritated huff and a _‘hey!’_

Baekhyun nearly stuck his tongue out at her as he wrapped arms around Chanyeol's waist and squeezed tightly, “You’re so good, Chanyeol! So good!” 

He didn’t know shit really about football, but Sehun had told him Chanyeol was really good.

“Thank you, babe. Really happy you came,” Chanyeol murmured, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun could feel the helmet pressing into his hip and felt his palms become sticky with sweat when he stood on his toes to comb Chanyeol's bangs out of his eyes, but he just grinned softly, eyeing Chanyeol.

The thing that felt right to do was fill the smiling silence with a _kiss,_ because Chanyeol deserved it. 

“Chan, do you want t-“

_“Hey! When you’re done, let me have a turn. Baek, looking good, sweet cheeks.”_

Baekhyun deflated and felt Chanyeol hold his lower back closer to him, “Fuck off, Daejoon.” 

He heard the football players laugh and scowled.

He just didn’t want them to think of Chanyeol badly, and most of all he didn’t want to be seen as weak.

Baekhyun growled and released Chanyeol in favor of locking a hand around his wrist and spinning around.

“Ah, seems you pissed him off!”

“That’s cool, I like angry sex.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “Sorry to break it to you. Being a dick isn’t going to make yours any bigger, honey.” 

The team ooed and cackled, hitting Daejoon’s arm whose face had gone an angry red.

He didn’t care for any of their reactions though and squeezed Chanyeol's wrist, “Home?”

Chanyeol had a really adorable wide grin when extremely proud or happy, he nodded instantly, “Let’s go home, baby.” He cooed, lifting a palm to touch Baekhyun's cheek before kissing his opposite temple.


	11. Drive-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRANDED AT THE DRIVE IN, BRANDED A FOOL WHAT WILL THEY SAYYYYY MONDAY AT SCHOOOLLLLLLL
> 
> (Jk this is spicy ch 🌶)

Baekhyun was happy it was so dark in here, the only light that was pouring in was from the screen of the movie that was flickering on screen.

He didn’t tell Chanyeol, but he’d already seen this movie because Sehun took him last week when the other was at football practice.

Baekhyun really just couldn’t say no when Chanyeol came to him with weary, nervous eyes and asked him if he’d like to go to the drive in as if they didn’t spend  _ everyday  _ together. 

So, here they were, crowded in the backseat of Chanyeol’s car because he didn’t have a truck. 

It was fine, really, they just pulled the seats up all the way to the dashboard so Chanyeol had room for his long legs. And since then, the taller hadn’t complained.

Baekhyun felt shuffling behind him and the dark hide his smile when Chanyeol wrapped his arm around his shoulders, shuffling closer to lay his head against his chest.

Chanyeol may not be the  _ smoothest,  _ but he was definitely the sweetest, and that’s all Baekhyun cared about, because he’d never had that before.

“Hey..” 

There was warm breath on his hair and Baekhyun hummed, laying a hand on the others knee to show he was listening.

“Want some popcorn, baby?” 

Baekhyun bit his lip, turning to look up at Chanyeol with a nod, reaching over to fix the others shirt more comfortably.

They’d come prepared - pajamas and blankets - that's all people  _ needed  _ for a drive in really.

Well, there was another thing drive-ins were known for, and he was hopeful that it had to happen.

Either making out or  _ sex  _ were the big two talk about what went on in drive-ins, so honestly Baekhyun had thought it was Chanyeol’s way of asking him to make out.

But, Chanyeol was gentle and he was taking things incredibly slow, Baekhyun understood why, and agreed.

He didn’t want to hurt Chanyeol’s feelings either, even though it was too far past that and at  _ no _ point did Baekhyun have the thought that he wouldn’t want to date him in the future. 

Besides, they could still mess around and keep things how they were, Chanyeol kissed his face  _ every  _ morning he woke up at his house and Baekhyun wasn’t shy at all to place one's right on the others cheeks too. 

God, couldn't Chanyeol just kiss him already? He'd been waiting long enough.

If it were under Baekhyun’s terms, he'd have just grabbed his head and done it already - but, Chanyeol deserved to be the one to make that choice, he didn’t want to upset him if, by any chance, he wasn’t sure Baekhyun took him seriously as a potential boyfriend.

They should really talk about it.

“Sure, Chan,” He whispered, shifting to sit up a bit, licking his lips, “Can you reach it?” He asked, pointing to the tub of popcorn that was resting between the front seat and the door. 

“Maybe you should get it, baby.” 

The tone Chanyeol used was flirty, way deeper than normal.

Baekhyun smirked, giggling and pushing himself up from leaning against him. He licked his lips, taking a moment to adjust his hair because he could feel Chanyeol’s stare.

Watching him, seeing how Chanyeol's pajama top fell nearly all the way off one of Baekhyun’s shoulders.

He didn’t spare Chanyeol a look, because he felt the tallers hand curl around the back of his knee.

Baekhyun sucked on his lip as he giggled and leaned across Chanyeol’s lap, pressing his hips into the others thighs, “Sorry, it’s far,” He mumbled in a sultry tone, shifting to toss a knee over Chanyeol's thighs, straddling him backwards.

There was a noise Chanyeol made that made Baekhyun keen, prodding his tongue along the corner of his lips as he grabbed the back of the front seat to “try” and grab the bag of popcorn. 

It was within reach now, but Baekhyun pretended he couldn’t reach it, releasing a soft whine and stretching his spine out.

“Careful,  _ baby.”  _ Chanyeol grabbed his hips, fingertips sliding beneath the edges of Baekhyun’s top to press into his soft stomach. “Fuck, be careful.” 

Now  _ that,  _ that sounded like a moan, Baekhyun couldn’t even help the breathy noise he made and because they were trapped in a car - albeit a pretty large one - he knew Chanyeol heard it.

Baekhyun wanted to sit back on his lap, he'd be sitting directly over Chanyeol's cock that just from his ragged breathing  _ he knew  _ had to be hard.

But he wanted Chanyeol to be the one to make that choice, to yank him down and press his ass onto him, to have him roll his hips against him. 

“I’m always careful,” He said coyly, reaching over to grab the popcorn bag and giving Chanyeol some more time to decide to yank him down by pretending that he cared that the backseat window was fogged up, wiping his sleeve over it.

“Looks like we’re fucking or something,” Baekhyun mused.

He heard Chanyeol choke on his spit and laughed as he sat back against him.

_ Whatever  _ to making Chanyeol do it, Baekhyun just wanted to know if he was right, and that a simple view of his ass and knees straddling his thighs had turned him on. 

_ “Fuck, Baek,”  _ Chanyeol breathed against the nape of his neck, but he was keeping his hands to himself and that was a sign that Baekhyun shouldn't try to do more.

He shouldn’t play with Chanyeol's feelings right now.

Baekhyun threw his leg back over so he could sit his ass down on the seat, spreading his legs over Chanyeol's thighs to which the large began to tug the bottoms of his sweatpants down his ankles because they rode up.

It… made Baekhyun feel weird. Chanyeol was too  _ sweet  _ for him, way too sweet.

He'd  _ literally  _ just put his ass in his face and given him a chance to have him and Chanyeol didn’t take it.

Everyone knew Chanyeol was in love with him, so Baekhyun didn’t think it was because he  _ didn’t  _ want to.

Was this what the difference between love and lust was? Waiting simply because you  _ can.  _ Because time wasn’t rushed?

“Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun raised his head and gasped at Chanyeol leaning down, they were eye to eye, only a centimeter away. 

“You’re really beautiful, you should really know that.” 

He could nearly taste the sugar on Chanyeol’s breath from all the gummies a bit ago, he licked his lips and saw the other look at his mouth.

Baekhyun couldn't take it, he couldn’t  _ fucking  _ take it, he'd never had a feeling so strong, he’d never had his heart start racing just at the proximity to someone. 

Unlike Chanyeol, he couldn’t just sit here and  _ not  _ do something. He sat up and gripped a handful of hair just below Chanyeol's ear, pressing their noses together and closing his eyes. “Babe,” He pleaded, bottom lip brushing the others only the smallest bit - barely enough for him to feel it, yet he knew it  _ had. _

“Yeah?” Chanyeol laughed warmly on his mouth, hand coming to curl around Baekhyun’s back and pressing his palm over his spine.

Baekhyun could cry right now, clutching tightly on the others hair, “Just fucking kiss m-“

The sound of a car alarm going off near them scared him to death, Baekhyun jumped and hit his head on the roof, instantly whining and grabbing at the spot.

“Fuck, fuck, baby-“

Baekhyun started laughing, both with embarrassment and in pain, a snort coming out of the laughter,  _ “fuck. Shit, my head.”  _

Chanyeol didn’t find it nearly as funny, but he still had a small smile of amusement on his face at the others laughing, “Damn it, Baek,” He snickered, pulling the others shoulders to his chest, “You trying to go back to the hospital? It’s only been a month.” He teased.

Baekhyun laughed and laid his cheek on Chanyeol’s chest with a huff, smiling to himself when the other kissed the crown of his head.

It wasn’t the kiss he'd been looking for, but it certainly felt nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHAHA DID YOU THINK ID LET THEM KISS THAT EASILY
> 
> MWJAHAHAHAH


	12. Confess

It was weird actively studying, Baekhyun wasn’t used to it.

But the honest truth was that he _never_ studied.

It showed in his straight D’s.

The only class he was passing, and with a very good grade in it, was art but not because he was good, but because there were no tests or homework. Everything was in class.

Baekhyun just _wasn’t_ good at school, and Chanyeol wasn’t exactly mister brains, but he had to stay above a 3.0 GPA in order to continue playing football.

Chanyeol loved to play football, so Baekhyun would go along with the stupid _studying_ thing. 

But, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get bored.

Baekhyun sighed at the thought, he'd reread his assigned textbook pages three times already and Chanyeol was still writing an essay across from him.

He was _tired_ and the library smelled like a grandma's house, he'd much rather smell the forest scented candle Chanyeol's mom always had on in the living room. 

Baekhyun stood up from his chair across from the other, getting a confused glance from Chanyeol who just watched him walk around the table.

He knew he was being dramatic, but Baekhyun was _bored._

“Baby,” Chanyeol whispered with a soft laugh, pulling the chair out from beside him.

Baekhyun plopped into it with a pout, instantly placing his head on the others shoulder and curling a hand over Chanyeol's knee.

The taller laughed and pressed a kiss to his head, grabbing his chair and shuffling it closer. Due to him still sitting in it, the wood created a scraping noise in the ground and Baekhyun giggled at the wide eyed look Chanyeol did.

But, Chanyeol was strong - _very_ strong in fact. Sometimes Baekhyun just looked at him, just watched him walk around shirtless and wondered if Chanyeol really ever _made use_ of his muscles. 

Well, football certainly called for them, but besides that he couldn’t really recall the other ever really showing off.

He wanted Chanyeol to, and it was a weird _prideful_ feeling he thought when he pictured it.

Long fingers pet over the back of his hair and Baekhyun felt the pressure on his temple of Chanyeol kissing his head before the larger was going back to writing, only this time with an arm around the back of Baekhyun’s chair. 

“Did you finish your homework?” 

Baekhyun hummed in confirmation, sliding a hand up Chanyeol's thigh a bit more, “Yes, babe.” 

He felt Chanyeol stiffen up when he moved his right hand into his pant pocket to search for his phone, digging inside.

It made Baekhyun giggle and press a playful kiss to his cheek as he pulled out the phone and held it in front of the others face with a teasing grin. “What? Thought you were getting a handjob?” 

Chanyeol snickered but Baekhyun saw his eyes shake a bit and didn’t miss the tip of his tongue wetting his lips.

The smaller beamed, scrunching up his nose as he combed hair back underneath Chanyeol's beanie, “Too bad, Chan. I don’t do handjobs.” 

_“Really?”_ Chanyeol deadpanned, an amused look swirling in his eye, “You’re such a liar.” 

“Nope, I’m serious.” Baekhyun said firmly, giggling under his breath as he turned to press his lips below Chanyeol's ear, “For you, blowjobs only. Handjobs are impersonal.” 

Chanyeol breath caught and Baekhyun burst into a fit of laughter, jumping up to snatch his backpack from the other side of the table, he shook Chanyeol's phone out towards him and laughed louder when the other jumped to his feet. “I got your phone, Chanyeol! Gotta come catch me!” 

That wasn’t why Chanyeol wanted to catch him, Baekhyun knew he would catch him and scold him for being a little tease, kissing his cheek with _so_ much restraint.

Baekhyun just wanted him to fucking do it already, kiss him for fucksake. 

_“Hey! Quiet down in the library!”_ The librarian cried at the two.

The smaller burst into giggles and took off running down the hall, screaming, _“Come on, baby!”_

It was a very efficient way to get out of studying.

~~~~~~

“Hello?” 

Baekhyun groggily cleared his throat, rolling over so his phone light wouldn’t hit Chanyeol, blinking his eyes at the ceiling fan.

_“Baekhyun! Where are you?”_

He jolted. His mother _never_ called him, never really was home so she probably had no idea where he’d been.

Or that for the past two months he'd slept at Chanyeol's house at least five nights a week.

At this point there was a pile of his clothes in the guest closet, a room they never used, and Chanyeol’s mother had begun to steal his dirty clothes to wash them for him.

His mother never even did his laundry for him, he'd learned how years ago, so it felt… strange for someone to be helping him with chores.

Even though Chanyeol’s mother was home so often and always claimed to be bored, Baekhyun didn’t like her doing _everything._

“Huh?” He mumbled tiredly, gently sliding Chanyeol’s arm off of his hips and moving to sit at the end of the bed, scratching his messy hair, “I’m with- I’m at Chanyeol's,” He rubbed his eye, blinking at the clock across the room that read _4:17 AM._

_“Oh, I was wondering, your stepfather called and said he hadn’t seen you in a while.”_

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, yawning and turning to adjust the blanket over Chanyeol's bareback.

Chanyeol was a huge baby when he slept, emphasis on _huge._ He sprawled out and hugged Baekhyun as soon as he was deep enough asleep, wrapping arm and legs around him like a snake.

Jongin told Baekhyun when he’d asked that Chanyeol _wasn’t_ a touchy sleeper, but apparently with him he was, he always had been, but Baekhyun was _too_ so that was okay.

Plus, Chanyeol just looked so adorable when asleep, nose scrunching up sometimes as he dreamed. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun replied quickly, only half listening as he reached over to remove strands of hair from Chanyeol's forehead, laying a palm down on his cheek and gently stroking beneath his eye.

_“... -yeah, so that’s why I was calling, you said you left money on the bookshelf last time you texted, but there was none, so that’s-“_

“What?” Baekhyun hissed, quickly laying a hand on Chanyeol’s ear to muffle himself, fingers scratching gently at his scalp. The other made a soft snoring noise and Baekhyun was afraid he was going to wake up so he lowered his voice. “I placed the money there - that’s _mom_ that’s all I have - the librarian left for a vacation so I don’t have anywhere else to get money from. I swear I placed it there…” 

He was _sure_ he did. Chanyeol had to be convinced for three hours just for Baekhyun to beg him to stop by so he could “get clothes,” he already felt guilty enough lying to him when the truth was he’d promised his mom all the cash he had left.

With Chanyeol he didn’t ever get to use what little cash he’d earned at the library, and it was relieving, but Baekhyun still wished he could give Chanyeol something for all his help.

 _“I don’t know what happened then, Baekhyun,”_ She sighed, obviously guilting him, _“Baby, we’re going to miss rent for a second time. I’m sure there’s something you can do.”_

 _“_ Like what, mom?” Baekhyun whispered, feeling his eyes well up as he grabbed his own temple, “Mom, I-I’m sorry, but don’t you think I should focus on school more? I-I can’t go find a job right now, I’m failing all-“

 _“That’s not what I’m saying, son,”_ She cooed, Baekhyun’s shoulders would normally relax greatly at the tone, but it didn’t feel the same.

Nothing felt the same when he’d spent _so_ long thinking she was right, thinking this was how all parents were. 

Chanyeol’s mother changed his mind rather quickly about that.

_“I’m sure your boyfriend would be fine sparing some money, just a little.”_

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, wiping at the wetness below his eye before laying fingers on his mouth, “I can’t.. h-he buys me stuff all the time, I can’t just ask him for that. Chanyeol’s an amazing friend, but if I asked then… then what if he thought I was just using him for money? I can’t.. mom, I c-can't lose him.” 

_He’s the only person that’s protected me._

_“Then he doesn’t have to know. Hell, they won’t notice a few things missing.”_

Baekhyun in the past would consider that such an average comment, he would just laugh and agree that it was true. But this was different. It was _Chanyeol -_ it wasn’t just a can of soup from the store, it wasn’t a bracelet or two.

It was a _person,_ and his favorite person.

It would be _so_ fucked up. Chanyeol was in love with him, he wanted to help him even though Baekhyun was such a bitch, and then for the smaller to turn around and _steal_ right from under his nose.

Baekhyun couldn't do that. He couldn’t. He refused.

So, just as he heard his mother begin to coo something else, perhaps something that would change his mind, Baekhyun tossed his phone on the floor, covering his mouth as he cried.

She would be pissed. She’d scream at him for not answering, for not doing it.

But Baekhyun would _much_ rather have that. 

He pulled the blanket over the back of his head, squirming close to Chanyeol's chest, he knew he was being a bit too loud _and_ moving too much when Chanyeol sucked in a surprised breath and made a tired noise as he draped an arm over Baekhyun.

“What’re you doing, baby?” He whispered gravely, eyes still closed as Baekhyun moved as close as possible to his chest. 

Baekhyun chose not to say a word because he knew Chanyeol would pass out again in a second anyway, he just pressed his face into his ribs and felt the other move a hand to his head to hold him there. 

He knew Chanyeol was asleep once again when his fingers stopped petting Baekhyun’s hair and just laid there.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sniffed, clutching the other tightly, “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m scared.” 

Chanyeol was dead asleep, because if he hadn’t been, then he would have jumped up _immediately._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This addition had me 🥺


	13. Willing

Baekhyun was incredibly, _incredibly_ biased, but Chanyeol’s laugh was the most enchanting thing in the universe.

He'd _literally_ fuck up anyone that said otherwise.

“Seriously!” Chanyeol yelled, hitting his palm against the steering wheel, “Babe, I’m not kidding, I really did knock Kris on his ass! You should’ve seen it!” 

Baekhyun giggled and pressed a hand to his lips, he had _no_ idea why Chanyeol was trying so hard to impress him, he honestly had nothing against Kris Wu, a member of the football team - but it was funny to see how worked up Chanyeol got. 

“Of course, Channie,” He cooed, laughing and leaning over to grab his hand that was resting on the middle console, “Just focus on the road, baby.” 

Chanyeol grumbled a noise with a, _“You don’t believe me!”_ huff.

Baekhyun didn’t deny that just because he liked to see the other pout, skin still flushed from his practice and AC on high go cool him down.

Normally, Baekhyun watched his practice, because obviously he had nothing better to do and it was really cute when he looked up from his homework and Chanyeol waved enthusiastically, as if he didn’t see him _all_ the fucking time.

Even more adorable when his teammates teased Chanyeol and hooted at Baekhyun until the other got _pissed._

But, today he'd fibbed just a _tiny_ bit and said he went to work a bit at the library.

It wasn’t true, he'd taken the bus down the street to the downtown shopping area with what little cash he had from helping with odd chores around Chanyeol’s house - of course Chanyeol’s mother had just offered him money when he said he wanted to buy him something, but he’d refused.

“Chan?” 

“Yes, baby,” The driver said instantly, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun’s knuckles.

Baekhyun chewed on his lip, reaching over to turn down the radio a small bit before clearing his throat sheepishly. “I got you something.” 

_“Huh?”_ He watched Chanyeol side eye him for a moment, knowing the other wanted to look at him, but that was okay, they were almost home.

“I said I got you something,” Baekhyun whispered, “So… so… I’ll wait until we get home.” 

_“Well,”_ Chanyeol snorted but his tone was more than excited and it made Baekhyun smile, “You have about two minutes until I pull up and squeeze you to death.” 

The smaller burst into giggles, bringing Chanyeol’s knuckles to his face to press a gentle kiss to them, “It's nothing big.” 

“I don’t _care._ I care that you thought about me at all. You little sneak - I should’ve known you weren’t going to the library when you forgot your bag on the bleachers.” 

Baekhyun blushed at being caught, pressing his forehead to the back of Chanyeol’s hand to laugh at himself. 

It really didn’t matter, he thought about Chanyeol all the _time,_ so he couldn’t deny it.

“Baekhyun?” 

“Yeah?” He whispered, abandoning the others hand to dig through his backpack to find said _gift._

“I really do appreciate it - that you think about me.” 

Baekhyun frowned, Chanyeol shouldn't _have_ to appreciate him thinking of him, not when he constantly did it. 

He felt a hand pet over his spine and jolted in shock, having not realized they pulled up until he was sitting back to look at the bright red of Chanyeol’s mothers car.

“I’m serious, angel.” 

“Oh, you knock it off!” Baekhyun ordered, laughing as he pulled the middle console up in order to get closer, leaning over Chanyeol's lap to press the button to push his seat back.

He heard Chanyeol just begin laughing, and Baekhyun actually should feel something seductive when so close to the others dick, a hand curling in his hair too, but he didn’t - he was just fond and didn’t feel a need to seduce Chanyeol.

The smaller huffed triumphantly when he had enough room to crawl onto his lap, setting his ass down on Chanyeol's thighs and holding a small plastic bag in his left hand.

“You’re so impatient - you can’t wait until I’ve showered and changed?” Chanyeol asked, laughing and pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek.

 _“No,”_ The smaller growled, pressing a finger over his mouth to which Chanyeol just bit at playfully. He grinned and giggled until he pulled his hand away to dig in his bag.

He pulled out a pair of tiny, thin bracelets, silver rings with small charms hanging on them.

“I made one for you, one for me.” 

_“Baek…”_ Chanyeol whispered, “Baby, these must have cost so much, if you wanted something you should have told me.” 

Baekhyun unfolded them to let Chanyeol see them, licking his lips and unable to deny that he’d spent all the money he had saved up on them, but he wasn’t going to ask Chanyeol to buy his _own_ gift. “Look! One for Chan, one for Baek,” He smiled, showing off the small charms with said four letter names engraved on them.

“No, no,” Chanyeol grabbed his hand and stopped him from placing a bracelet on himself, “Opposite then, why would I wear my own? You’re my…. best friend, I want to wear your name.” 

_Best friend_ just made Baekhyun’s heart pound guiltily, but he swapped them and slid the bracelet with his name on it onto Chanyeol’s wrist.

It hurt how wide Chanyeol smiled, how his dimple sunk into his cheek, Baekhyun had to swallow at the look, pressing his cheekbone onto his shoulder as strong arms wrapped around his hips. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, you’re not ready.”

“I will be,” 

Chanyeol hummed, petting where his shirt pulled up to reveal soft skin, “Of course you will be, and until then you’re my best friend.” 

Baekhyun swallowed down his tears, sitting back to cup Chanyeol's face in his hands. He was too kind to him. He gave Baekhyun _so_ much slack and room to breathe.

Probably too much even.

“I want to kiss you.” Baekhyun whispered, it sounded wet and blubbery and rushed, arms dropping to wrap around Chanyeol's neck as he pressed his forehead onto the others. “So bad.” 

“I know, me too. But I want you to know it’s different. Okay? You can wait and if you can then I can. It's different _,_ it’s not going to be meaningless, it’s going to be because we love each other and you’re not ready for that.” 

His words implied that _Chanyeol_ was ready for that, and Baekhyun knew he was waiting on him. 

“I-I just want to treat you well,” Baekhyun mumbled watery, tears sitting in his eyes, “I don’t want us to fight, I don’t want to have to hit you or argue. I _don’t_ want that, Chanyeol. I never wanted th-that. I won’t fight back with you.” 

Chanyeol didn’t really know what to say, they’d all seen him and Hyunjae fight before, albeit it was more the two yelling than physical - but it wasn’t like they tried to hide how much their relationship relied on physical fights.

Baekhyun was a fighter, he'd gotten suspended more times than Chanyeol thought the school would allow before expulsion, for someone so small he really didn’t care.

He didn’t care about what or who, Chanyeol could still vaguely recall how one time at lunch the smaller had stormed into the courtyard and outright dragged a much larger boy off the lunch table to start kicking.

It was _crazy_ how much anger someone could have.

Not really anymore. Baekhyun didn’t have that same frustration with himself and his circumstances that had made his first instinct to be to hiss at everyone or hit.

Chanyeol blamed Hyunjae for that - for making him on edge all the time, for making Baekhyun believe that's what he _had_ to be for people to listen to him.

“You won’t,” He whispered, “Because I don’t do the shit Hyunjae does - I don’t _cheat, Baekhyun._ I don’t do drugs, we’ll be okay. There’s no reason for you to start hitting when I don’t make you upset, and I would never hit you back if you slipped up anyway.” 

“I-I always start it.” 

Chanyeol sighed because he knew as much, but Baekhyun never really was _wrong_ per say, Hyunjae _lied, cheated, stole,_ he controlled Baekhyun all the time it was only human instinct to blow up every once in a while,

“Still,” Chanyeol replied, “Asking why he fucked some other person is no reason to start fist fighting. He should have been a man and said outright he was doing it instead of denying it until you were both bleeding. You’re a fighter, and I think it’s admirable you would do that for what you believe in, but that’s _domestic_ violence, baby. And that’s _not_ how relationships are - or how they’re supposed to be.” 

Baekhyun sucked in a shaking breath as his teased began to roll into Chanyeol’s shirt, the other squeezing his hips tighter and reaching up to cup the back of his head. 

_“I.. I just want to be with you so badly, C-Chanyeol.”_

“I’m willing to wait for that, Baekhyun.” 


	14. Crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: COERCION, referenced attempted date rape

“No! I said chocolate, not vanilla, dipshit!”

Chanyeol snorted at Sehun and Jongin across the booth, feeling a tug on his coat and instantly raising his arm to drape it over Baekhyun's shoulders for the smaller to cuddle into his side.

“Still hungry, baby?” He cooed, pressing a light kiss to Baekhyun's hair and pushing his half eaten burger towards him.

Baekhyun beamed up at him like he was god, giggling and diving for the food.

Chanyeol smiled, trailing his palm to rest on Baekhyun's back as the smaller scooted towards the table to eat more.

He moved his hand around his last name that was printed on the back of the hoodie, colored black and dark blue as per their teams colors.

Baekhyun looked really cute in his clothes in general, but Chanyeol was just excited he won because losing a game when Baekhyun was wearing his number _finally_ \- because he had only just gotten the balls to ask him to - was not on his bucket list.

A lot had changed.

In general, Baekhyun seemed a lot more open to people, to them mostly, but also speaking to others like Kyungsoo, Jongin's boyfriend, and Sehun’s friends, other students.

And the more friends he got the less often he was teased or bullied, Chanyeol noticed the correlation.

But, Baekhyun still didn’t like going home, tended to just camp out and talk to his mom late at night on the phone. It didn’t sound like she ever asked him to come back though, if anything it sounded like she just wanted to know what he was up to.

 _‘Probably just wanting quick cash’_ as Chanyeol's mom would say.

It was almost amusing to Chanyeol to see his mom hate someone so much, because she truly hated her, often claiming she was probably glad to have Baekhyun never home because it was one less mouth to feed.

Not that Baekhyun seemed to eat there in the first place.

He wondered what his mom would think if she knew all Chanyeol did. If she knew Baekhyun down to the freckle on his shoulder.

Things changed between them a lot too.

They weren’t together, but they were. At least Chanyeol considered as much, and others saw them as dating anyway.

But, the truth was they were just on the same ground, no longer oblivious to feelings the other felt.

They hadn’t kissed on the mouth, but kisses on the face seemed fair ground since Baekhyun kissed his cheek as soon as he was able to take the tube off at the hospital.

They cuddled and shared a bed, held hands and went out together.

But neither of them had verbally confessed a thing.

Chanyeol figured Baekhyun just needed some time, and that was completely okay, because he deserved as much with everything he had gone - and was _going_ \- through.

He just wanted whatever Baekhyun wanted.

“Told the therapist about going to his grave and she thought it was a really good idea.”

Chanyeol hummed, arm wrapping around Baekhyun's waist and pulling him into his side, “It’s a good idea, babe, I’m really excited to meet him.”

Baekhyun looked healthier too, happy and healthy, especially compared to the dullness of expressions before.

“Me too,” Baekhyun grinned, leaning up to press a kiss into Chanyeol's jaw before smiling wider, eyes half lidded and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, “Really excited.”

“Can tell,” Chanyeol teased, pressing his own kiss to Baekhyun's cheekbone, “You look so beautiful when you’re happy.”

Baekhyun giggled into his cheek, playing bashful even though they both knew he was anything but.

Then, Sehun gagged across the table at them _, “Gross._ Let’s get going before I choke.”

Snorting, Chanyeol rolled his eyes and patted Baekhyun's back before releasing him.

They climbed out of the booth, walking out of the diner into the cool air before Chanyeol's felt a cold hand touching his fingers and smiled, pulling Baekhyun's fingers into his and pressing the smaller into his side as they walked down the street.

“You guys going home? We’re going to watch movies at mine if you want to swing by.” Chanyeol called to Sehun and Jongin, rubbing his palm up and down Baekhyun’s arm.

“Nah, thanks man, I told Kyungsoo I’d take him to a movie tonight.” Jongin answered, beeping his car horn to unlock it. “I’ll drop Sehun off, you guys have fun.”

Chanyeol nodded, giving a small wave, “Drive safe.”

“Use protection!” Sehun cried.

Baekhyun glared, tucking under Chanyeol's arm more and sticking his tongue out at the youngest.

They parked a bit further away since they arrived a bit late having to wait for him to shower after his game, but Baekhyun didn’t mind walking in the cold when he could snuggle against Chanyeol's side for warmth.

“Should we pick up snacks, babe?” Chanyeol cooed, bringing Baekhyun's fingers to his mouth to press a kiss onto his knuckles.

“Rocky road ice cream?”

“Know me so well, Baek.” Chanyeol chirped.

Baekhyun giggled, licking his teeth and swinging their intertwined fingers, feeling the long hoodie hit the back of his thighs with every step, “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you-“

_“Baekhyun!”_

_“Baekhyun!”_

His hair stood on end and Chanyeol froze instantly.

They hadn’t seen Hyunjae in a long time, months, and he honestly had forgotten the man existed as of late.

He didn’t look the same though, obviously strung out with how thin he looked, hair greasy and unkept.

“Hey! You haven’t been answering my messages!”

Baekhyun shared a frown with Chanyeol because Hyunjae looked like he didn’t even know what _fucking_ day it was.

“Let’s go, Baek, I got something I think you’d really like,” He added, tapping his foot like he was tired of waiting despite it having been less than a minute.

“ _Hey, no_ , hell no.” Chanyeol turned his body so his shoulder was in front of Baekhyun, crossing his arms over his chest, “He’s not into that anymore, get out of here.”

Chanyeol sounded possessive and knew it, but he wasn’t just going to watch all of Baekhyun's progress swirl down the drain.

Hyunjae scoffed, “Who the _fuck_ are you? Last I checked Baekhyun was my bitch, not _yours.”_

“He’s no one's bitch,” Chanyeol gritted out, “Don't call him that.”

“We aren’t together,” Baekhyun pushed gently past Chanyeol to step closer to Hyunjae, “I told you that months ago. You said _‘great, I don’t need to worry about your annoying crying anymore.’”_

“Listen,” Chanyeol's hands curled up when Hyunjae grabbed Baekhyun's face, “Listen, cupcake, we can work it out, huh? I’ll do better this time.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “Yeah? Like when you _fucked_ Mina and then said you didn’t? I was sent the video, asshole. I’m done with _you. I’m not into cheating crackheads anymore.”_

Hyunjae obviously didn’t like that as he shoved Baekhyun's face away roughly, making the smaller hiss a surprised noise and cup his reddened cheek, “Because you don’t put out nearly enough for anyone to want you! All you do is _fucking_ cry! Nobody cares your dad died and your new daddy treats you like _shit,_ get over it!”

Chanyeol felt his teeth would break if he clenched them any harder than he currently was, watching Baekhyun grab his cheek as if it had been hit.

“I care,” He growled, storming over to grab Hyunjae by the collar of his jacket, _“Don't you ever fucking talk to him like that again!”_

“Or what!” Hyunjae spat, attempting to shove Chanyeol away, “Should’ve known you’d swoop in and try to play hero! Knew as soon as I saw you that you’d be a _fucking_ problem!”

Chanyeol was a problem, a problem that kept Hyunjae from acting on more cruel deeds.

He was glad to be Hyunjae’s problem.

“Or _what?”_ Chanyeol mocked, shaking his head and grasping Hyunjae’s jacket tight, “The _‘or what’_ is me going to the police and telling them all about you trying to fucking rape him! That’s right, you think I didn’t know, huh? July 4th at a party on Sumpter street i fucking saw you! But you knew that, didn’t you! _You sick fuck!”_

“What?” Baekhyun mumbled fearfully, tucking into Chanyeol’s back wide eyed. 

“And, I’ll tell them so much more, _fucking prick._ How about lacing his food? I had a feeling it was you when you and your sick friends stared at him like that! If I ever catch wind of you ever again I’m going straight to the police!”

“With what evidence?”

Chanyeol clicked his tongue before meeting eyes with a blazing expression, “I’ll fucking find it. Does it look like I’m kidding? I’ll come _beat the shit out of you_ and send the police to your door, fucker. Does it sound like I’m kidding?”

Hyunjae looked more put off the more Chanyeol stared at him, so Chanyeol released him slowly, making sure he wasn’t going to pull anything on them.

He didn’t, he just glared heatedly at Chanyeol. “All of this just to steal my whore huh? So much for friends, right?”

Chanyeol laughed, reaching behind him to grab Baekhyun's hand, “Friends? We were never friends. You’re sick, nobody likes your stories about you fucking all these other people, cheating doesn’t make you a man - just an _intolerable_ shithead. Let’s go, baby.”

Hyunjae didn’t say anything else as they walked by and got in their car, probably because he was aware Chanyeol would best him to a pulp.

But, it didn’t stop Chanyeol from raging.

What calmed him down was Baekhyun's warm hand on his own even though he knew the smaller had a ton of questions.

“Just wait till we get home, I’ll tell you everything.” He requested.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun waited a lot longer than he thought he would.

All throughout the drive, all throughout a movie, and even all throughout a long silence as they came upstairs to get ready for bed.

_“Chanyeol.”_

Chanyeol sighed and watched Baekhyun walk in from the bathroom, chest bare as he went into Chanyeol's closet to dig through his clothes. “I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

“You can tell me now.”

“I just.. Baekhyun, there’s other things to discuss too and I don’t want to upset you-“

“Why did you join our group?” Baekhyun came out of the closet with a long sleeve shirt touching his knees, “Jongin and Sehun came to take care of me, why _you_ though. We weren’t.. friends, we didn’t really talk. I assumed you did because Jongin and Sehun were your friends too.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nodded, “But.. kind of? Not fully. Like.. okay, come here so I don’t feel like an idiot.”

Baekhyun laughed at him but hurried to climb into the bed and sit with his legs crossed and gave Chanyeol his full attention.

He grabbed Baekhyun's hand instantly, rubbing his thumb over his soft skin, “I always thought.. you were so cute, Baekhyun. You were out of my league, I thought… _there’s no way you’d ever look at me,_ you know? So, I.. I had to make you, I tried to see if you’d notice me, come to me first, but.. you were just.. in love with him, you didn’t notice me at all. But I noticed.. _so many things, baby._

I thought you noticed too, because he’d treat you so badly even to your face, but.. one night you were just.. so fucked up, _unconscious_ and I thought he went to put you to bed, thought that he was finally doing something nice for you.

But.. your shirt was off and.. he was reaching for your pants, you were knocked out. It was so.. I was so disgusted, but I was scared what would happen and I walked in - interrupted him. After that it was.. difficult to not say a thing, to pretend I didn’t see.

I saw.. a plastic bag sticking out of his pocket that time we had to go to Jongin's cousin, and I always suspected, but his reaction I think is proof enough that he poisoned you. Maybe to rape you, maybe to let his sick friends, because they spoke so nastily of you, Baekhyun. When we were all together I’d hear them saying they wanted to _fuck you,_ that they _wanted you,_ and Hyunjae would laugh and whisper back, and I couldn’t hear but I swear he told them it was okay if they did.

That’s not okay, and I shouldn’t have kept it to myself, I should have told somebody, but we were.. teenagers just getting fucked up, you were always so high I was so concerned and knew you’d be arrested if I called them because you had drugs in your system and it scared me too much to get them in trouble when you would get in trouble to.”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to think because Baekhyun was just staring at his own lap, and he could see a few clear tears dripping into his lap.

“Baby,” He whispered, petting Baekhyun's hair, “I’m sorry. I should have told you. _I’m so sorry,_ do you want me to take you somewhere else? I can take you to Sehun’s hous-“

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sniffed and sat on his knees to throw his arms around Chanyeol's neck, “He almost raped me? I- I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Chanyeol pulled him closer, pulling their chests together, “ _No. no, babe_. Don’t be sorry, you didn’t ask for that, nobody asks for that. You weren’t, you weren’t raped and that’s what I care about, okay? I just care that he didn’t touch you without permission, right? He never touched you?”

Baekhyun didn’t respond right away, and Chanyeol instantly took that as a denial of his assumption, gasping under his breath, _“I’ll kill him, Baekhyun. I’ll kill him.”_

“I- no, I don’t know if it’s like that.” Baekhyun said quickly, burying his face in Chanyeol's neck, “I… I just.. felt like I had to sometimes, you know? He would.. make me feel like if I didn’t that he’d leave me there, alone. I hate to be alone, Chanyeol. Y-you know that. So… I don’t know, he made me feel like I had no other choice, but I’d do it on my own.”

“That’s coercion, Baekhyun. It’s not consent if you’re afraid to say no.”

Chanyeol sounded way angrier than he should, but right now he was also close to tears as Baekhyun sobbed into his collar and cried in his lap.

He already knew their relationship was far from healthy, it was obvious to anyone that saw, but to everyone Baekhyun always seemed to be such a willing participant in Hyunjaes advances.

Another assumption he had made about Baekhyun so long ago.

But it was exactly like Baekhyun had said - he was afraid to be alone.

He lost his dad, his mom left him until she needed something, and his stepdad hated him.

Baekhyun needed someone, and Chanyeol was more than okay with it being him.

“I- I think we need to go to the police.” Chanyeol whispered, “We can file it anonymously if you want, but they’ll investigate and need to speak to us anyways. I’m sorry, Baekhyun, but I can’t.. can't just let this go. Not anymore.”

“I… I don’t want it to happen to a-anyone else.”

“Of course not, angel, of course not. We’ll go to the police, just breathe. You’re safe here, with me.”


	15. Sucker

Maybe it was the sexual tension between them, but Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was adorably sexy in his clothes.

It _really_ just didn’t help that the smaller was also unintentionally cute.

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun turned around with a wide eyed expression, watching Chanyeol walk into the guest room and stopping all his cute actions from a moment before, “Your.. your mom said I could look through stuff in here.”

Looking through their rarely used things it seemed, but Baekhyun playing dress up was very cute especially with the beanie pulled down his head and a huge jersey on his small form.

It didn’t even look like he was wearing shorts under, probably just boxers and Chanyeol just knew his mom was purposely trying to push them together.

She was constantly on his ass about just growing a pair and asking Baekhyun out officially if she wasn’t busy coddling Baekhyun when she was home.

Chanyeol was getting extremely embarrassed with her constant questioning even though she had extremely good intentions and really loved Baekhyun like her own kid.

“Was this yours? I’ll put them back if you want, Chan.”

“What? Yeah, no, of course, continue. Really cute, Baek. You’re really cute.”

Baekhyun's cheeks flushed pink and he laughed, fingers tugging at the end of the jersey, “Were you watching me?”

Chanyeol had been watching him, and it only got cuter the more he had watched.

Originally, he had been walking past the cracked door when he heard Baekhyun's mumbled humming and peered in to find the cutest thing he’d caught the other doing in a while - dancing in the mirror while trying to place the beanie on his head nicely.

Baekhyun was gorgeous, so of course he watched because his fondness overwhelmed him - and because the sight did turn him on.

He felt they were both running circles around the obvious sexual tension, because kisses on the face that were once fond and affectionate were also turning into long pressing and heated looks, hooded eyes and bitten lips.

It was driving him mad because he wanted to kiss Baekhyun so badly, wanted to touch him and show him what a good relationship entailed.

But he wanted Baekhyun to be ready, to make the first move despite the teasing smirks and lips “innocently” pressing to his neck when he woke up with Baekhyun on top of him.

“Were you trying to be sexy, baby?” Chanyeol smiled and took a seat on a cushioned chair in the corner of the room, “It worked, very sexy.”

“And if I was trying for _you?”_

Chanyeol felt his ears redden and he was no stranger to sex or anything of the sort, he had slept with plenty of other students - especially when he went through a phase of thinking he was all that for becoming quarterback, he had students coming at him like no tomorrow and he was only human - but Baekhyun was the person he always was yanked back towards.

Even if the smaller didn’t spare him a look back then, he was always left with an aching want to be with him whether it be any form - friendship, romantic, sexual - he just always knew he wanted him.

“I’d say it was rude of you not to invite me, hm?” He licked his lips nervously, “And that you should wear my newest jersey instead, it’d be like a ball gown on you, angel.”

“Because.. you’ve been working out.” Baekhyun grinned, removing the beanie to shake his hair out, running his fingers through his hair and leaving it messily splayed out.

Fuck, Chanyeol wanted to do that, to mess Baekhyun's hair up like that and tell him how fucking good he looked.

“Have to stay in shape.”

_“So you can pick me up?”_

Chanyeol short circuited, laughing under his breath and leaning his elbows onto his knees before he popped a very immature boner even though Baekhyun was purposely fucking with him. “Don’t even go there, Baek, that’s so unfair.”

The smaller tittered across the room, bouncing on his toes cutely and it only took one curled finger for him to go running into Chanyeol's arms, giggling and wrapping tightly around his chest.

Chanyeol sighed as his fingers brushed the smooth skin of Baekhyun's thighs as he arranged the smaller more comfortably in his lap, “You play so unfairly, gorgeous.”

It really wasn’t a game at all. What they felt for each other wasn’t a joke or a game, but Chanyeol didn’t have anything else to call their teasing back and forth.

They both knew, they didn’t need to say very much to understand what the other was thinking when Baekhyun was at his house at least five nights a week.

That was completely fine, because Chanyeol was afraid he’d get a call to pick him up from his moms as he had two weeks prior in which Baekhyun sobbed into the seat the entire drive with a bruise wrapping around his arm.

Chanyeol’s mom hadn’t been happy at all to see that and wrung them for information.

She _also_ hadn’t been happy at all to hear of Baekhyun's stepdads abuse and claimed she’d be speaking words with Baekhyun's mother.

They hadn’t heard much about it since.

“You walk around with no shirt all the time, you’re worse.” Baekhyun pouted into his shoulder.

Chanyeol smirked, happy to hear the other was affected by their circle of teasing too. “You totally think I’m hot.”

“Definitely,” Baekhyun agreed, chewing his lip as he sat back and pressed his nose into Chanyeol's, “And you think I’m hot, it’s a win-win, we can be hot together.”

It wasn’t much of a confession that they were together, but they didn’t need to label anything to be considered together.

Chanyeol was just overwhelmingly happy to hear this from Baekhyun himself even though Jongin told him he heard Baekhyun tell some guy off for trying to come onto him quoted as saying, _‘Fuck off before Chanyeol beats your ass, shithead.’_ Yeah, that felt pretty good too that he knew Chanyeol would watch out for him.

“Don’t dirty talk me, baby, it won’t end well.” He joked, combing Baekhyun's hair and pressing a kiss to his cheek, resting his lips to his skin, “You're _killing_ me, angel.”

“Killing you?” Baekhyun grinned and pulled away with a mischievous expression, “Or your dick, Chanyeol? Both?”

Chanyeol groaned, cupping the back of Baekhyun's head to hold him still as he playfully bit at his cheek with a fake growl leaving the smaller to squeal excitedly and curl fingers into his shirt.

He stopped a second later to let Baekhyun breathe, watching the fast rise and fall of his chest and carefully working his palm under the back of the jersey to rest over the bottom of Baekhyun's spine, soothing gentle fingers over his skin.

He watched Baekhyun carefully to make sure it was okay and he wasn’t uncomfortable, but if anything it only made the smaller look happier.

“Like you so much,” Baekhyun mumbled, throwing his cheek down on Chanyeol's collarbone and trailing his fingers along a vein in Chanyeol's forearm.

“I like you too, angel. So much, you know that.” _I love you_ was the more proper response, but Baekhyun really wasn’t ready for that yet, and Chanyeol respected that.

“I’m just.. just.. you’ll wait for me?”

“Of course,” They didn’t really talk about it much, so anything Baekhyun was saying was being heard intently, “Of course I’ll wait for you, I’m not going anywhere, promise.”

Baekhyun puffed a relieved breath into his arm, licking his lips as he looked up at Chanyeol, “Just… don’t want to just have sex anymore, I want it to… to _mean_ something. I really want you, Chan, I just… need some time... please wait for me even if I get annoying.”

Chanyeol didn’t care about sex as much as it might seem, especially not when he’d much rather Baekhyun be a hundred percent sure about him before promising him anything.

Funny when months prior, before he actually knew Baekhyun this well, he’d probably drop anything just to have sex with Baekhyun should the smaller ask - he was fucking gorgeous and he’d have been an idiot not to accept.

But, now he too wanted it to mean more, because even if he did just sleep with Baekhyun recklessly he knew he’d become more attached - even before when he didn’t quite know him like this.

A crush is a crush until it falls apart and crumbles into love, if he ever said such a thing to Baekhyun he knew he’d be scolded with something similar to, _‘you cheesy asshole’_ but knew Baekhyun secretly liked it.

“It’s a lot,” Chanyeol whispered in his hair, “Everything you’re going through is a lot, Baek. And I’ll wait as long as you need, because I want you to be with someone safe, and.. and I really want to be that person. So you don’t need to worry about how long it takes, I’ll be really good to you and wait as long as you want.

I don’t even care about having sex with you, I just want you to take your time until you’re happy and healthy, until you feel the time is right. Okay? I don’t care about sex, it’s not an immediate concern, just your health is.”

“I…” Baekhyun opened his mouth before swallowing hard, “... I just remember it kind of.. at first it wasn’t good at all, didn’t think it was fun at all, it hurt kind of.. I-I don’t think he knew I was a virgin, and being with someone else scares me because I’ve never.. been with… anyone else but him..”

Chanyeol raised his brows because he was sort of shocked, of course he knew when Baekhyun was dating he was loyal, but he also figured there had to be another reason to be called a whore, or at least a rumor.

He didn’t really gossip at all, but was curious because Baekhyun got a lot of attention, not the best kind, and was so used to be harassed at school that Chanyeol made it his goal to bark at people as if a guard dog as soon as he heard something he didn’t like about Baekhyun - whether Baekhyun was there or not.

He was surprised Baekhyun wasn’t as knowledgeable about sex as he expected because he screamed confidence and could flip a flirtatious smirk on his face like a switch while Chanyeol still turned red eared when people even joked with him.

“Baekhyun, I'd never hurt you, but that’s not for me to convince you because then it sounds like I’m trying to persuade you to have sex with me. And I’m not, that’s your choice, your decision and I could care less if you decided never to. Just being able to.. be someone to you is more than I asked for.”

Baekhyun sat up on his knees then, pressing his lips directly beside the corner of Chanyeol's lips where his cheek met the curve of his lip.

If he wanted, he could turn his head and catch his mouth, but he didn’t - because that wasn’t his decision and he didn’t have Baekhyun's permission to do so.

“You’re so sappy,” Baekhyun pecked the spot once more, “I like it.”

He already knew he did despite all Baekhyun's teasing, so he chuckled, shaking his head, “Let’s go downstairs and convince my mom to make us cookies, what do you say? Know you love them, Cookie Monster.”

~~~~~~

“Hey, Baek?” Chanyeol clicked his pen on his book and looked across the lunch table.

It was rare for them to actually stay on campus during lunch these days, but it was snowing out and Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was sort of scared of being in a car during this weather due to his father's death so he tried to keep their driving to a minimum during snowy days.

“What’s up, babe?” Baekhyun asked, popping the sucker out of his mouth.

Chanyeol chuckled under his breath to hide how turned on he was watching the smaller eat a sucker. “Why… Why is everyone so shitty to you? I peeked into your locker earlier and there was… not a nice note in there, baby. I’m worried. We should tell your therapist.”

Calling it _not nic_ e felt like an understatement because nobody had the right to call Baekhyun dirty and used, or to stay away from Chanyeol.

“Oh? You don’t know?” Baekhyun snorted in a way that Chanyeol knew he did to pretend he wasn’t upset - pretending to numb himself, “Slept with the soccer team captain junior year, left him, broke his heart or some shit.”

Chanyeol didn’t even budge, “And what's the truth?”

Baekhyun smiled slightly, placing his sucker into his cheek and messing with his own - Chanyeol's - grey beanie that sat on his head. “He grabbed my ass and I kneed him in the dick and he cried.”

“That my baby,” Chanyeol grinned.

The smaller giggled at the praise, licking his lips before popping the candy from his mouth, looking at it for a moment before smiling flirtatiously and leaning on his elbows across the table, “Want it?”

Chanyeol raised a brow at the pink candy before looking at Baekhyun with a laugh, “That a challenge, angel? What’s the smirk for?”

“Careful, might get a disease from me. Or, I could break your heart.”

Chanyeol chuckled and rolled his eyes before grabbing the candy and popping it right into his own mouth, “Guess we’re now both diseased, babe. And you’re still my baby.”

Baekhyun beamed and wrapped his ankle around the back of Chanyeol’s beneath the table.


	16. Finally

Normally they wouldn’t even dare to go to a party.

Not when Baekhyun was recovering - and doing such a good job of it - and had a past of drinking and smoking.

But this time was special, it was his own party.

Baekhyun's very special eighteenth birthday party that Sehun had been adamant about throwing despite Chanyeol and Baekhyun wanting to just go celebrate with each other out on a date and a nice dinner.

But, it was okay because Baekhyun was with him and was being very careful.

Most of all though, Baekhyun was really happy dancing around in a sea of people.

Chanyeol was positive they didn’t even know what the party was here, but tons of people probably heard there was a party and came running, unknown to the small stack of gifts from those actually invited.

It was “whatever” as Baekhyun would say.

Chanyeol wasn’t too upset about it though because Baekhyun looked just as pretty and outgoing as he did when they first spoke - at a party not too dissimilar to this one.

Except not under the influence of drugs or alcohol, instead pushing cups away when they offered them to him.

Probably because Baekhyun was completely traumatized from his alcohol poisoning incident.

Chanyeol couldn't blame him because he had seen Baekhyun have phantom pains from it for days, crying and telling him all about how it felt like his veins were on fire, everything was killing him and he couldn’t breathe.

He scared himself more though when he looked up alcohol poisoning and dying, brain damage, and seizures were some of the main concerns.

Yeah, he was definitely not letting Baekhyun have so much as a sip.

_ “Chan!” _

He had a lap full of the birthday boy instantly, Baekhyun's face flushed and kind of sweaty from dancing, but he straddled Chanyeol's lap all the same, panting, “Wanna dance?”

“I wanna watch you dance some more, birthday boy,” Chanyeol teased, “Just as pretty as the first party I saw you at, baby. So gorgeous.”

Baekhyun's eyes lit up, “I can’t remember that much, remember talking to you a tiny bit.”

“I took you to Jongin’s too, beautiful. You don’t remember? Ah, I’m so offended.”

Baekhyun gasped, but it wasn’t much of a surprise because it made more sense for it to be Chanyeol than Hyunjae.

His own drunken stupidity blinded him, and he fell in love with the wrong person because of it.

That was okay, because his heart was in the right place now.

“Can’t remember, i'll dance really sexy for you to make up for it.” Baekhyun giggled, trailing his fingers down the side of Chanyeol's neck, “Really sexy for you  _ only.” _

Chanyeol grinned because he’d never picture those words coming from Baekhyun's lips towards him before, hands running down the smallers spine to pull him closer by his hips, “You're already sexy, just smiling you look really sexy, baby.”

Baekhyun chewed his lip, watching Chanyeol look at it before giggling and leaning over to kiss below his ear, listening to his breath catch before kissing his pulse, “You want me?” He whispered, _ “I want you, Chanyeol.” _

There was no drugs or alcohol to blame for either of their actions but Chanyeol felt it was so unlike himself to feel turned on in the middle of a party, but Baekhyun did strange things to him all the time.

“You’ve never even kissed me and you want to have sex, babe? At least give me a kiss, angel.”

Baekhyun didn’t have to think twice from all the tension they had built all these months, grabbing Chanyeol's jaw to press their mouths together roughly, moaning softly purely because it was about  _ fucking _ time.

It wasn’t surprising that Chanyeol's hands gripped his hips tighter and he was sucking on Baekhyun's lip quickly, both of their actions rushed and frantic.

They didn’t have much to say to each other now, because they spoke so often it was much nicer to curl his fingers into Chanyeol's hair and grind his hips the smallest bit into the football players.

Fuck, Baekhyun always appreciated Chanyeol's looks, always found him attractive, but he really was such a catch.

Attractive, kind, caring, sexy, the best fucking person in the world - completely a fact and Baekhyun would beat someone up if they disagreed.

Because Chanyeol was everything he ever wanted, needed. And he loved him, had been in love with him since he woke up in that hospital bed.

Maybe before, he wasn’t sure.

“You-“ Baekhyun panted, pressing his open mouth to Chanyeol's with fingers still tight in the man’s hair, “You’re my boyfriend now, no take backs.”

“Fucking finally,” Chanyeol's eyes glittered with mischief and Baekhyun giggled, pressing soft pecks onto saliva slick lips. “And to think I waited years for this, I should have walked my scrawny ass over and kept you for myself,” He added.

“Now you can take your sexy ass upstairs so I can suck your dick.”

Chanyeol snorted before shaking his head and muffling Baekhyun's squeal with his mouth when he cupped the smallers ass as he stood up, juggling Baekhyun on his front. “Not if I have you first, little minx.”

He only realized then that they were still at a party because as Baekhyun laughed into his shoulder he was slowly getting pissed off trying to push through people to get upstairs.

When he finally got to the top of the stairs he saw Sehun pushed up against a smaller man and laughed, “Sehun! We’re fucking in your bed!” He joked, pinching Baekhyun's thigh and grinning at the squealing laugh he got along with the kisses to his neck.

“Oh for the love of god, use the guest room!”

They weren’t that big of jerks to actually use the man’s room when he looked like he would need it tonight, definitely not, Chanyeol laughed and continued into the guest room where the music was muffled as he shut the door behind him with his foot.

Baekhyun was sucking just below his ear though and Chanyeol was glad they were finally inside a room because his dick was so hard it was nearly painful.

“You’re crazy,” Chanyeol whined, laying Baekhyun down on the bed and kissing his jaw, “But you’ll get whatever you want for your birthday, baby.”

Baekhyun beamed, showing off all of his teeth and a cute scrunched nose for a sight Chanyeol was given only when Baekhyun was really, really happy. “Want you, Chanyeol. I’m ready.”

They both knew Baekhyun had needed time to cope, a lot of time.

But that was fine because Chanyeol felt like hearing Baekhyun say such a thing meant everything, it was enough to make up for his years of unrequited affection - even though it was his own fault Baekhyun hadn’t known who he was.

“Ready to hear it, babe? Are you that ready?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathed softly, tone no longer teasing or seductive, but fond, soft as he pulled Chanyeol's head down to kiss his nose.

_ “I love you. Fuck, I love you. I’ve loved you, baby. Feels so good to finally say it, Baekhyun. I love you so much.” _

Chanyeol’s heart pounded with his own words, but it was hardly a confession since they both knew, they were both highly aware.

“I know,” The smaller smiled, trailing his nose over Chanyeol’s before locking eyes with him, “And I love you. Love you, Chanyeol. Babe, I’m completely in love with you.”

“Completely in love with you,” Chanyeol echoed, kissing the cute freckle beside Baekhyun's eye, “Now I’m going to treat you so well, angel. Like a fucking queen, worship you, birthday boy.”

“Will… can you go easy, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, “I… don’t want it to hurt, but I really want you.”

Chanyeol frowned for only a second before moving to pepper his neck with kisses, “It’s not supposed to hurt, it’s not going to. We’re going at your pace, whatever you say, Baekhyun. Whatever you want. I love you and I’m going to take care of you.”

“Want you to take your clothes off now and stop being my huge cheeseball.”

Chanyeol laughed, but was pulling back to do what was requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, do you know how hard it is to not have them fuck sooner?


	17. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene where they visit a cemetery to see Baekhyun’s dad, I just wanted people to be warned because I don’t want anyone to be upset, it’s a very sweet scene though.

Chanyeol woke up with a groan and it probably had something to do with the naked leg draped between his, not helping at all to calm his morning wood down.

He heard Baekhyun giggle quietly and internally rolled his eyes, but externally popped his eyes open to get an eyeful of the smallers cute, droopy eyed smile. “Hi!”

“Hi, angel.” He rumbled, voice deeper than normal from only just waking up and reaching out to pull Baekhyun against his chest. “Sleep well?” He cooed, kissing his jaw lightly.

“Mhm. Like it better in our bed, more special.”

Chanyeol chuckled, kissing down to a hickey on Baekhyun's collarbone, “I think it’s special anywhere.”

_“Specialler here!”_

“Specialler isn’t a word, but if you place your argument into the _‘never read’_ box I’ll make sure to get back to you after my nap,” Chanyeol mumbled, rolling over to lay on Baekhyun's chest.

Baekhyun giggled, combing fingers through Chanyeol's locks and placing a kiss on the top of his head, “Is that where all Sehun's texts go, because you have like eighty million unopened on your phone.”

Chanyeol snorted, giving a small nod against his skin and trailing fingers down Baekhyun's ribs and hips, “Of course. Notice any chat he’s in is on hide alerts because that shithead never leaves me alone.”

“He’s got a lot to say.”

“Which means I got a lot to ignore.”

The smaller cackled and Chanyeol grinned, peeking his eyes open before realizing he wasn’t going back to sleep with a sight like this and moving to hover over Baekhyun, capturing the laughing lips between his almost instantly and feeling the vibrating surprised noise against his own.

He’d never get tired of kissing Baekhyun now that he was finally able to, and there was no way to stop himself from doing so, not when Baekhyun was spread under him so prettily with love marks across his skin.

He recalled placing the dark one beneath Baekhyun's ear with the sound of the smaller panting into his hair and thin fingers tight around his shoulder for balance, skin slick with sweat.

Chanyeol didn’t think it was possible to forget much of anything anytime they had sex because the sight was too precious to forget even if it had been numerous times by now.

They were on a week school break, so they had plenty of time to catch up and he wasn’t put off by Baekhyun's advances even the slightest, even if they were sometimes odd.

Baekhyun had approached him in the shower the previous morning though and that was _so hot,_ Chanyeol was sure the smaller still had a bright red love bite on his thigh to remember the event too.

“How’s it feel?”

Chanyeol hummed, creating a trail of wet kisses down Baekhyun's jaw.

“To sleep with the school whore, feel good? Better than sharing candy?”

Chanyeol froze even though he knew Baekhyun was joking, even when he sat up to look at him he could see the concern and confusion in the smallers eyes.

Because he didn’t know why Chanyeol was concerned.

“That’s not funny, Baek. Please stop saying that, you’re not a whore, let’s not joke about that.”

He knew that if even he felt the smallest of bit of hurt at the insult for Baekhyun than Baekhyun hurt much more than he led on, despite knowing the smaller claimed he wasn’t bothered.

“Okay, I .. I was just kidding, babe. I was only kidding,” Baekhyun whispered, cupping Chanyeol's face to kiss his lips apologetically, thumbs running over his cheekbones, “Just a joke.”

It was only a joke until someone’s feelings were hurt, and Chanyeol was _tired_ of Baekhyun always feeling hurt, even by his own words and thoughts.

“I know,” He murmured as Baekhyun pecked his mouth again, “Just.. you’re not, and I’m tired of hearing it, I’m not going to just listen to people call you that. Okay? I love you and you’re my boyfriend and I’m going to take care of you, even if it means telling you you’re wrong. It’s wrong to call yourself that because I don’t want you to believe that. You’re not a whore, you’re not dirty, and I love you.”

“Okay?” He prompted, pecking Baekhyun's brow softly, “Almost done with school and you won’t ever have to deal with that word again, so let’s get rid of it now, at least between the two of us.”

As usual, Chanyeol just knew how to pack a punch right into sensitive subjects, so Baekhyun hid his face away into his boyfriend's shoulder, pecking the muscle before sniffling and nodding, “Okay.”

“Okay, and what else? You told me just the other day about what your therapist said, baby.”

“And I… I should only say nice things about myself.”

“Let’s hear it then,” Chanyeol cooed, “My gorgeous baby, so smart, talented, you know I like to hear you say them, show me that confidence.”

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, “I… can sing okay, and… and I guess I can write pretty good. Oh, and I make you laugh a lot so I guess… pretty funny…”

 _“You sing beautifully and you write extremely good, you’re fucking hilarious._ You did well, angel, much better than last time. Proud of you,” Chanyeol chirped, kissing the corner of his eye with a wide grin, “Now, how about we go visit the cemetery. I think I’d like to meet your dad as your boyfriend this time, it feels wrong if we don’t go let him know, right?”

“You’re my favorite person in the world, Chanyeol.”

“Ditto.”

~~~~~~

“Dad.” Baekhyun cleared his throat, shoving hands into his coat and pulling the material tighter against himself, “I know it’s been a while since I saw you, and I’m sorry about that.” 

Chanyeol wanted to butt in, to interrupt and say it was _fine,_ but it felt wrong.

So, he instead held the bouquet Baekhyun had chosen tightly, watching the red beanie on Baekhyun’s head move from the wind.

Just as red as the roses the other had chosen - he wondered if it was a coincidence or if Baekhyun’s immediate claim that he wanted _red flowers of any kind_ was meaningful. 

Perhaps red was his fathers favorite color.

“I -uh - I’m doing better in school.” He started up again, voice cracking a small bit and Chanyeol saw the way he pressed his shoes together shakingly, “Oh- this, this is Chanyeol, he.. he’s been helping me a lot.” 

Chanyeol had never had to do this before, he'd personally never had to go to a cemetery, much less have to speak to a cement block on the ground.

It hurt more than he let on, and he didn’t even personally know the man whose name was on there.

“My name is Park Chanyeol,” He said politely, walking over to kneel down and place the flowers down on the frozen grass, “Your son is amazing. You don’t have to worry about him from now on, I’ll take good care of him.” 

He heard Baekhyun sniff and hated to look at him when he cried so instead he reached over to blindly grab his fingers, “I’ve heard a lot about you. Baekhyun loves you very much and I love anything he does, so I think I would have liked you a whole lot if you’re as amazing as he claims. I’m.. going to learn guitar, because he said you always used to play for him-“

_“You are?”_

Chanyeol smiled as gently as he could despite the expression wanting to drop as he looked up at Baekhyun’s teary face, gently bringing his hand to his lips to kiss the metal bracelet on the inside of his wrist. “Yeah. During the off season, I think I’ll start to learn.” 

Baekhyun’s chin wobbled and Chanyeol couldn't even stand to look at that so he pulled the smaller down to the grass with him, pulling him between his knees to hold his shoulders. “Sh, I know. You miss him and it’s okay to cry, baby. You can always cry - nobody in this entire world has a right to tell you not to be sad.” 

“I-I’m h-happy.” The smaller sobbed, arms going beneath Chanyeol’s jacket to hold his waist, “Not sad- m-my two favorite people are here.” 

_Again,_ Chanyeol felt that pang of fresh pain full his chest as he squeezed Baekhyun tighter, feeling him press a wet kiss to his jaw and shake a bit from the wind. 

He wished he could say Baekhyun had all the time in the world with his dad, he wished he could promise they could come here everyday.

But the cemetery was a good two hour drive and with the time they needed to spend studying, it wasn’t possible. And it seemed the weather wasn’t on their side today as it was cloudy and windy and threatening to rain.

“How about we call it a day for today, I’ll take you to dinner before it starts pouring,” He suggested gently, kissing Baekhyun’s temple a few times. “You’re shaking like a leaf and there’s a warm car waiting for us.”

“Y-Yeah.” Baekhyun sniffed, he sat back to wipe his eyes on his sleeve before he was looking up at Chanyeol with wide, glossy eyes begging for attention.

The taller leaned over to peck his mouth a few times fondly, lingering fingers over his ear until a small smile was on Baekhyun’s lips, “Go head to the car, angel. Let me fix the flowers before we go.” 

He didn’t think Baekhyun really cared much about the flowers themselves, they weren’t the important reason to come here after all, but he still nodded, nose pink as he snatched the keys from Chanyeol's pocket and started to walk off.

Chanyeol licked his wind chapped lips, swallowing as he turned to try and fit the flowers so they stood up properly beside the headstone so the wind wouldn’t blow them off. It felt like the right thing to do.

“Hey… don’t worry, I’m serious, I’m sure… he’s worried you a lot… wherever you are. But he's going to do amazing things, and he has all the support he needs. I… goodness, I’m sorry, this is so weird for me. Just know that I love Baekhyun, and whatever I can do to help him I will. I don’t know if I’m doing a good job at it, but I want him to love himself too. Like I love him.” 

Chanyeol felt so awkward, he didn’t know how to just leave, was it disrespectful? Should he say goodbye?

That felt too weird for him, so he stood up and shivered as he pulled his beanie down his ears a bit. 

He turned to start walking away, towards the headlights bright in the distance and his boyfriend's profile lit up by the radio. 

Chanyeol was blowing into his palms by the time he made it to the car, laughing at Baekhyun’s wide eyed _what took you so long?_ look. 

He gave the headstone one last glance, still feeling unsure. 

There was a butterfly there, sitting on top of the flowers.

It was midwinter, and a butterfly was there, bright blue and unmoving even with the wind howling.

Chanyeol was taking that as a sign Baekhyun was doing very well.


	18. Proud

“Woooooo!” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs until Sehun was cackling in his ear and pulling him away from the metal rail.

The people behind them were going insane, thus Baekhyun was going insane - the truth was he didn’t know shit about football, he'd tried to keep up for Chanyeol’s sake but all he knew was - anyone in dark blue having the ball was _awesome_ for them.

“God you don’t need to yell so _much!”_ Jongin scolded him over the screaming, “Your voice is going out!” 

Baekhyun just screamed louder, jumping up and down on his feet and yelling at the top of his lungs. _“Go, Park Chanyeol! Go, baby! That’s my baby!”_

He literally was turning into that embarrassing football fan, because Chanyeol’s _mom,_ who was literally sitting right behind him on the bleachers, was perfectly calm at Chanyeol's last game.

But, this game determined _so much,_ it was Chanyeol’s last chance to show up - last chance to put _Quarterback with a winning streak_ on his college applications.

There were college scouts rumored to be around, and so much rode on this game.

God, his throat was tired though.

Baekhyun huffed and took a breath as he plopped down onto the metal bleachers, his boyfriend's extra jersey hanging down to his thighs as he breathed heavily and gulped down his soda.

“You’ll make yourself sick, sweetheart,” Chanyeol's mother cooed, laughing and petting his hair from his face, “You can get away with a few minutes of not screaming for him, plenty of others will scream for you.” 

That was true - Chanyeol had _tons_ of others screaming for him, he wouldn’t notice if Baekhyun wasn’t in the mix, he admitted he could hardly hear when out on the field and his adrenaline pumping.

But, as soon as the games started Baekhyun always saw Chanyeol search them out and shoot them wide grins behind his helmet when he realized they were all there.

Baekhyun wanted to support him as much as humanly possible.

“I feel good,” Baekhyun disagreed, laying his head on her shoulder for a moment of rest, “Chan is so good, huh? He’s the best out there.” 

“Well, he is the quarterback for a reason,” She teased, pinching his cheek with a laugh. “With a pretty boyfriend and everything, aish, that boy is so lucky,” 

_Hardly,_ Baekhyun internally mused because Chanyeol had to put up with so much _shit_ because of him - teasing and _near_ fights.

It was different if Chanyeol got in a fight, because there went his spot on the team, and he’d had to separate him a number of times because of comments.

Chanyeol really didn’t kid around when slurs were spat his way, and Baekhyun wished he’d cool it a bit only so he wouldn’t get detention again for causing scenes in the hallways. 

Of course he wasn’t going to tell Chanyeol’s mother that though.

“I think-“ Baekhyun cut himself off when the crowd began to _screech_ and holler, air horns going off and he _jumped_ up to push himself against the metal rails that separated the front row of bleachers from the field. 

There was a buzzer counting down the playing time on a screen to the side of the field, seconds remaining. 

He found out quickly why everyone was screaming when he caught his infamous football player doing a spin around a group of white Jersey wearing players a football under his arm and running as fast as he could.

Baekhyun had watched Chanyeol be taken down _way_ too many times by now, really his boyfriend must have a link for getting the wind knocked out of him, but during games he didn’t play around.

 _“Chan! Go! Yes, baby, go go go!”_ Baekhyun laughed as everyone around him echoed his excitement, Chanyeol was untouchable, for someone with such long legs and so _determined_ he was unstoppable as he ran across the field.

_“Babe! Yes!”_

Chanyeol got tackled _right_ as he crossed the line, Baekhyun could practically hear his excited yelling in his head, the deep screaming as he watched his boyfriend sit up and throw fists up with pure elation.

It was too much, it was too much, Baekhyun was vibrating with excitement as their team's crowds screams of joy filled his ears. 

He promptly started climbing through the metal rails, vaguely hearing Kyungsoo's fond, _You're insane!_ yelled at him as the referee called the game.

It was already done though, the white time was wallowing with irritation and the dark blue team cheered, Baekhyun was _running_ across the field as soon as his feet touched down.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chan!” 

Baekhyun watched him gulp down water, yelling as he approached, his boyfriends chest still rising and falling quickly and sweat, and likely some water, dripping down his face as he nodded to his coach.

 _“Babe!”_ Baekhyun squealed, running up to throw himself at him with a soft _oomph_ when he met the thick padding on the other.

Even being likely _exhausted_ it didn’t stop Chanyeol from lifting his feet off the ground and giving him a spin, Baekhyun’s laughter ringing high and loud, “You did it!”

“I did!” Chanyeol laughed, setting him down to drink more water.

Baekhyun screamed a noise of excitement, shaking Chanyeol's unoccupied hand, “You’re _amazing!_ The best! _I love you!”_

That _never_ got away without acknowledgement, so Baekhyun only had to wait a second for him to finish his water. 

Chanyeol grabbed his face in both hands and was pressing their lips together firmly, hands slightly sticking to Baekhyun’s face from sweat, but he _definitely_ didn’t mind a bit of sweat from the other.

Even though people around them started hollering and hooting at them or yelling congratulations, Baekhyun could only feel Chanyeol smiling against his mouth when the smaller curled hands around his wrists to keep him there. 

_“Are you two ever going to separate or are you just going to suck faces all day! We want to congratulate him too, Baekhyun!”_

Baekhyun laughed at Sehun's whining, pressing a lasting kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth before pulling away with a slick red smile and squeezing his wrists. “I’m so proud of you, babe.” 

_“Yeah?”_

“So, so proud, Chanyeol.” He swore. 

~~~~~~

Chanyeol’s mother took all of them out to dinner after Chanyeol had showered.

And while it was fun, it was full of laughter and of Chanyeol stealing a drink of his mom's wine to which his mother “pretended not to see that,” as per her own words, Baekhyun preferred it with just the two of them.

“Does it hurt?” He asked softly, pressing a palm to his boyfriend's naked hip, “Looks painful.” 

It wasn’t abnormal that Chanyeol got banged up after a game, so bruises were fine, but Baekhyun still didn’t like the circular one on Chanyeol’s hip at all. 

Chanyeol laughed, it was tired and breathless, reaching down to pet Baekhyun’s hair back from his cheek as he laid against his ribs, “No, angel. I can’t feel it yet.”

Baekhyun hummed, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s skin before sitting up to straddle his lap, reaching over to grab the headboard beside his head, “Hi,” He cooed, brushing his nose against Chanyeol's softly, “Real proud of you.”

The other tittered for a moment before pressing a kiss to his mouth, wrapping a hand around his left thigh to pet at the end of his boxers. 

As soon as his hand was on his skin Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, rather crudely sticking his tongue out to intertwine with Chanyeol’s, whining against his lips for more. 

He could tell how tired Chanyeol was though, he wasn’t instantly flipping him over and licking into his mouth or trying to strip him like normal, just simply letting Baekhyun have his fun mapping out his mouth while holding his boxers. 

“Tired?” Baekhyun mumbled, licking his own lips of Chanyeol’s saliva, “I'll make it easy for you.” 

Chanyeol snorted, “As much as I love you, baby, I can’t fuck you right now. My bruise might not hurt now, but my spine is starting to. I’m sorry, baby.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t put off at all, giggling as he slipped down the bed, “I meant to take care of _you,_ let me suck you off.” 

The teller groaned, reaching down to pet his hair off his forehead, “Fuck. Is it my _birthday?”_

Baekhyun laughed soundly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Chanyeol’s knee and settling between his legs, “I just love you.” 

Chanyeol's eyes softened up, “Stop, you’re going to make me make love to you and then I’ll be _real_ sore tomorrow.” 

The smaller giggled into Chanyeol’s thigh, curling fingers around his waistband to slide his boxers off and to the floor, getting comfortable on his stomach before pressing kisses into his thigh teasingly avoiding his erection when it twitched in front of his face.

“And for the record,” Chanyeol sighed fondly, “I love you _much more.”_


	19. Me too

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol lifted his head from his notebook to glance at Jongin, looking at Kyungsoo for only a second, “He.. uh… had some priorities to get done.”

“Like moving his stuff to your house or?” Jongin fished.

“Like legal things that I can’t just tell anyone, no offense.” Chanyeol muttered, sounding more snappy than he meant before sighing and combing fingers through his hair, “Sorry.. I.. I just haven’t told Baekhyun.. about the _letters_ yet, he’s going to flip and assume the worst.”

“But you didn’t accept it though, you haven’t told him you already got a position? Baekhyun applied to only one college that I know of, but… you know, given his gpa.. who knows. It’s a shame.. he’s really smart, just… life didn’t give him any chances.”

Chanyeol laughed under his breath at Jongin's words, “Tell me about it.”

“Is Baekhyun in trouble?” Kyungsoo asked, voice laced with concern.

“Nah,” His boyfriend commented, “He’s just… helping the police with something, he’ll be back soon.”

Chanyeol nodded in agreement, shoulders tense as he sat up, “Let’s go, I need to stop at his locker and get my keys out. Told him I’d pick him up at the station during lunchtime.”

They both nodded, accepting of his words, but neither saying or asking more because Chanyeol was so stiff.

It wasn’t that he was worried to tell Baekhyun, but he knew the smaller always assumed the worst and he already had it planned out.

A time and place for everything.

“Hey, congrats Chanyeol!” Kris hit his shoulder, a linebacker yelled as he walked past.

Chanyeol nodded with a stiff grin.

He just felt so uncomfortable keeping something from Baekhyun even though it wasn’t a _big_ deal and he had everything figured out.

“Hey, I think you - what the hell is that?” Jongin asked, pointing.

On the grey locker in bold, black pen: _WHORE_

Chanyeol felt his blood boil instantly, rushing over to run his finger through it, nothing came off, permanent ink.

He wondered if it was because of their behavior at the football game.

It was ridiculous Baekhyun got such hate when he literally hadn’t done a thing, that people were mad that Chanyeol chose him over others that wanted him simply because they liked that he was quarterback or that he was attractive.

“Who did this!” He barked, slamming his hand into the metal and causing it to rattle, “Who the _fuck_ did this!”

“Chanyeol, calm down,” Jongin whispered.

“No!” Chanyeol growled, turning to look around the crowded hallway, “When I find out who the fuck keeps bullying him, expect a meeting, _got it?_ I’ll see you outside of school - trust that I’m not bluffing! _I’ll beat the fuck-”_

“You’re going to get suspended, stop it!” Kyungsoo cried, yanking Chanyeol's arm.

Chanyeol huffed, sending a lingering look around because he was positive someone here had done this, “I’ll fuck you up, don’t care who you ar-“

“Damn it,” Jongin cursed, grabbing Chanyeol's shoulders to turn him around, “Listen, we’re going to clean this up while you go get Baekhyun, got it? Open this locker, get your keys, and go before you get yourself suspended the last two months of class.”

Chanyeol’s jaw clenched because he was in the mood to _fucking_ fight, but he reluctantly began opening the locker anyways.

Grumbling as he grabbed his keys and wallet before slamming the locker and turning to press his back into it, “Well? Now what will you do, it’s permanent.”

“No need to be a dic-“

_“Chanyeol!”_

Chanyeol’s eyes widened but he opened his arms for the smaller to cuddle into and kissed his lips quickly, “How’d you get here! I was just leaving to pick you up, baby.”

“Surprise!” Baekhyun grinned, “Officers took me, they were nice. They bought me a sandwich too, want a bite?” He cooed, shaking his bag.

Chanyeol laughed, but his eyes widened in alertness as he pulled Baekhyun's head to his chest in a suffocating hug, looking between Jongin and Kyungsoo for help.

Kyungsoo moved to press his back into the locker to block it.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whined, voice muffled as he yanked at his boyfriend's shirt, _“Too much love!”_

“Never too much love,” Chanyeol argued, “Now let’s just ditch, I’m tired and want to see you, let’s go home.”

Baekhyun looked at him surprised, rightfully so when Chanyeol ditching was not something that happened very often if at all.

“I’ll bring you over my shoulder if you don’t come, my little hostage,” He added, playfully pulling Baekhyun's arm to get him further down the hallway towards the parking lot.

That did it and Baekhyun laughed, giggling into his ribs before squealing when Chanyeol lifted his hips off the tile, kicking his legs, “Chan! I need my books from my locker!”

“Nonsense, we have the same at home.”

“My notes!”

“Who needs them when you have me, huh? Don’t worry, you can use mine, babe. Let’s go take a nap.” Chanyeol continued, because there was no way he was going to let Baekhyun see that and ruin his entire day, “You can drive and everything, let’s practice your driving, baby.”

Baekhyun really liked to practice driving since he got his permit and beamed, instantly forgetting and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck instead.

~~~~~~

_‘Got it, janitor painted over it.’_ Jongin's text read a few hours later.

Chanyeol smiled in relief, turning to look at Baekhyun who was tracing a pattern into his arm softly, eyes still glossed over sleepily.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” He whispered, rolling over to throw his arm over Baekhyun's bare waist and kiss his forehead, “You have that _look.”_

Laughing quietly, Baekhyun looked up to kiss Chanyeol's chin, fingers moving to linger along his cheek, “Just.. it was a good day, the police said they had him in custody for drug related charges, but.. sexual assault isn’t a minor offense and they could get him in longer. I feel a little guilty, but I know it’s the right thing to do so he doesn’t.. hurt anyone else. I was only a teenager, they said it was statutory rape even though I consented to having sex. I didn’t really.. think it was a big deal.”

“It is when it’s sexual assault, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered, “Coercion is sexual assault, he used your trust and love to take advantage of you.”

“I don’t like when you say that.”

“Say what?”

“That I loved him,” Baekhyun scrunched nose up, “I didn’t love him, I just wanted someone to.. be with, you know? That’s why I just kept going back to him… I-I thought people didn’t want me, he told me that I was lucky to have him, and I thought I was.

He picked me up a few times when I called him to, and.. he told me nice things sometimes, so I just thought _‘it could be worse,’_ because it could have. He could have beaten me, or.. worse, but he didn’t.”

“Okay, listen to me, babe.” Chanyeol requested, sitting up on his elbow and petting Baekhyun's cheek, “He did try to do worse, that’s horrible. And what matters is he should have picked you up everytime you called, not sometimes, and told you nice things _all_ the fucking time, all the time Baekhyun because you’re beautiful and sweet and smart, you’re going to do amazing things, and he only fed you drugs and alcohol to make you pliant. Tell me what I tell you all the time, baby boy.”

_“Coercion is not consent, it’s not okay, and I love you.”_

“That’s right,” Chanyeol praised, leaning down to kiss his hair, “That’s a hundred percent correct. Coercion is not consent, it’s not okay, and I do love you. So much, my strong boyfriend, you’ve been through so much and sometimes you just need to hear that I’m proud of you, really proud of how far you’ve come, and how far you'll go and I know your dad is really proud of you too.”

“I know,” Baekhyun mumbled, scooting closer to press a kiss to Chanyeol's sternum, “I’m really proud _too.”_


	20. Sunset

“I know, babe.” Chanyeol cooed, squeezing Baekhyun's shoulder with his arm draped around his neck, “It’s okay. One test doesn’t mean shit.”

“I got a C, Chanyeol. My grade is fucked when I already have a D, what if I can’t walk the stage?”

Baekhyun looked up at the taller with a pout, moving away from him to dig in his locker, putting his textbooks inside and stealing the hoodie off the top of Chanyeol's training bag.

“Hey, you’re going to be able to walk.” Chanyeol swooned, shoulder resting against the lockers beside Baekhyun and sweetly fixing the edge of his own hoodie down the smallers hips, “They’re lenient with grades, and given you missed nearly two weeks I’m sure they’re going to let you walk the stage. It’s graduation, babe. They’re going to let you, it’s important to us.”

“Not like anyone will be there for me anyway,” Baekhyun grumbled, sighing as he grabbed the book from Chanyeol's hand to place inside.

“Come here,” Chanyeol ordered.

Baekhyun pursed his lips, tugging the sleeves over his fingers, _“Not now.”_

“Get that pretty face over here before I get louder,” He raised a brow warningly before standing straighter, “I’ll do it. I’ll get really loud, baby, _like thi -“_

“God, shut up.” Baekhyun grumbled, hand over Chanyeol's mouth as he wrapped his arms around his hips, small smile playing on his face, “You're so _goddamn_ annoying. Can’t stand you.”

Chanyeol beamed, leaning down to hold Baekhyun's chin and kiss his mouth softly, the smaller stood on his toes for a second one instantly despite his pouting words moments before, hands curling into the back of Chanyeol's sweatshirt.

“My mom will be there,” Chanyeol murmured, kissing Baekhyun's mouth softer before pressing his lips onto his forehead, “So will my dad, you can meet him for the first time, he’ll love you. Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Jongin will be there. Everyone is cheering for you, babe.”

“Do… you think my mom got my invitation?”

Chanyeol sighed, pulling Baekhyun under his chin, “I’m sure she did, angel.”

But she wouldn’t come was the underlying tone.

Baekhyun had really distanced himself from her, so much so it was obvious they weren’t on good terms when his phone shut off and he when he went to pick up the rest of his things, they were gone.

Probably had to do with Chanyeol's mom having spoken to her in person, and apparently the words they shared had not been pretty at all.

If there was one thing he knew his mother hated it was to be called out.

Baekhyun wasn’t willing to do the things she asked for, he wasn’t willing to even put himself at risk for her.

He loved her, but he wouldn’t ruin his life for her. Not again.

She didn’t like that, but Baekhyun couldn't be with her when she didn’t care about him.

Being with Chanyeol showed him as much, being with a parental figure that smothered him in kisses when they got him from school showed him that he didn’t need to work so hard for her affection.

If anything, she should for _him._

“You know what, I think that’s fine.” Baekhyun whispered, dipping the tips of his fingers under Chanyeol's shirt only enough to brush over his skin.

They were at school, he wouldn’t risk being caught doing anything more so close to graduation, even if Chanyeol was even worse than him _all_ the time.

It totally wasn’t Baekhyun's fault Chanyeol was nearly knocked out for waving at him over the bleachers while watching their practice.

It was funny now, but when Chanyeol was tackled he nearly went out there to fight a guy three times his size despite knowing they were practicing and Chanyeol was the one who hadn’t been paying attention.

He was up before Baekhyun could throw any fists, but Baekhyun sure as hell got a bunch of nasty words out before the coach separated them.

Chanyeol was too distracted by him for his own good sometimes, and Baekhyun found it pretty cute so long as he wasn’t being a fucking idiot anymore.

“Yeah? I’ll whistle for you so loud, babe. Don’t worry, there’s going to be cheers for you.”

“Wouldn’t expect any differently with your loud ass mouth.”

“Hey, you’re the one with all the insults, I just so happen to be loud when it’s necessary.” Chanyeol explained defensively.

Baekhyun snorted, “Because _everytime_ I go to defend myself my bodyguard is up my ass. _I can take care of myself, Chanyeol.”_

Chanyeol laughed because he had heard the phrase before, but back then it was all defensive, an irritated growl, but now Baekhyun smirked, mischief in his eyes and he knew it was because the smaller thought it was super hot when he was angry.

He wasn’t angry often, but to be defensive over people he loved was second nature, it didn’t require any thought at all.

“That bodyguard you speak of better be me, I’ll fuck him up if not, babe.” He joked.

Baekhyun giggled, “What? You jealous? I feel like you’d be really hot when you’re jealous.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pinched Baekhyun's ear playfully, “I’ve been jealous over a year, it wouldn’t be nice at all to make me jealous again, baby.”

“I don’t need to try to make you jealous because I think you’re really hot even when you’re not jealous.” Baekhyun smiled flirtatiously, chin pressing to Chanyeol's sternum.

“Get your ass to class before I take you home and wipe that grin off your face.”

~~~~~~

_“Oh god, slow down! My knees are going to give out one of these days!”_

“That’s your fault tall people have weak joints!”

Chanyeol huffed a laugh, struggling up the side of the mountain to follow where Baekhyun ran off, “I never asked to be tall!”

“You never asked to be ridiculously _adorable_ either, but look at that!” Baekhyun cooed, peeking down the trail to laugh and grab Chanyeol's arm.

It wasn’t much help considering the angle, but Chanyeol kissed his cheek for his attempt anyways, wiping the sweat off his forehead before groaning and removing the backpack from his shoulders, “This better be just as pretty as you said, Baek. _My sweat is sweating.”_

“Man. For a quarterback and someone that has mad abs you’d think you would be able to hike three miles. Meanwhile I have legs like a newborn deer and I’m ready to run, babe.”

Chanyeol snorted at the analogy, gulping down his water and taking a seat on the dirt to face off the edge of the cliff and lean back against their bags, “Get over here, baby deer.”

Baekhyun giggled but was moving to rest between his spread legs instantly, leaning back against his chest and sweetly rubbing over Chanyeol's sore knee.

“Trust me, it’s going to be worth it.”

“I’m sure it will be,” He cooed, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist and pressing his chin into the smallers shoulder.

Baekhyun grinned, turning to kiss his cheek quickly before simply resting his head backwards on Chanyeol's shoulder, humming a cute tune under his breath.

Even if the sun hadn’t begun to go down yet, it was already worth it despite Chanyeol's playful whining.

Just to see Baekhyun so relaxed was worth it.

“Chanyeol, what’s going to happen after graduation?”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol sighed and knew he should have been better prepared.

“I mean… us, what’s going to happen then? What… what if we get split apart? I.. what if I have to move back in with my mom? I don’t know… I only recently told her I wouldn’t give her anything and she sounded really mad, Chanyeol. I’m afraid.”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth because he hated to bring up that bitch ever since she suggested Baekhyun steal from them, and Baekhyun lost his mind on her. He always knew Baekhyun would never steal from him.

And he sighed because he had a plan of when to tell Baekhyun recent news, but it seemed the nice dinner date he planned was ruined.

That was okay because this was Baekhyun's favorite place anyway, so here was as good as anywhere.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you,” He mumbled, tightening his arms around Baekhyun's waist in fear the smaller would run off, “I got a scholarship from the capitol.”

He could feel the moment Baekhyun assumed, assuming he’d be leaving for a place four hours away, his shoulders tensed up and he leaned over his own lap away from Chanyeol, bringing his knees up to his chest. _“Oh… congrats, yeah.. congratulations, really proud of you.”_

It sounded so fake Chanyeol sighed, leaning over to lay his forehead on the top of Baekhyun's spine, “You don’t really think I’d leave you, do you? No way, baby. No way, _never._ Not when I finally got you and you’re happy, no. We’re going to be happy and safe and I’m going to go play football for the state team, and you’re going to-“

“What?” Baekhyun spun around with wide eyes, mouth spreading into a huge grin as he grabbed Chanyeol's face, “What? The state team? Wh- that’s like your dream! When! _How!”_

“They had the recruiter at my last game,” Chanyeol laughed, “I know, baby, I know. I’m really happy, we don’t have to go anywhere, it’s only a thirty minute drive to the training stadium. _I’m going to stay right here, with you, forever.”_

Baekhyun's eyes were teary before he whined and hit his arm softly, twisting to lay on his hip and lay his cheek on Chanyeol's chest, “You make my surprise look like shit.”

“What surprise, gorgeous? I’m sure it’s going to be just as good.”

Baekhyun pouted, “Got accepted to university, the one by our house. It’s good for me, okay?” He whined defensively.

“It’s good for anyone!” Chanyeol cried, kissing his ear, “It’s really good, babe, so good! Mom is going to be so proud of you, I’m so proud. _So happy for you.”_

Baekhyun giggled, arms wrapping around Chanyeol's waist and accepting the kisses to his face happily. “I’ll do better at school this time.” 

It went better than expected even if Baekhyun had been momentarily upset.

“We’ll stay together now,” Chanyeol whispered, cupping Baekhyun's cheek to kiss his lips, “ _Let’s get married.”_

The smaller laughed at his ridiculousness, pinching his side but beaming radiantly, “You won’t leave me.”

“Never,” He promised, pecking Baekhyun's lips, “Always be with you, angel. Always just a room away.”

Chanyeol smiled as he felt Baekhyun's relief practically pour off the smaller, releasing his cheek but watching him lay down in his lap and curl around his leg, fingers cutely massaging at the outside of his thigh.

He was so focused on appreciating Baekhyun he hadn’t realized the sky began to shift and change colors until Baekhyun gasped, _“Babe, look.”_

Baekhyun had explained it so vaguely the first time they really spent alone time together, it didn’t give the sunset any justice at all.

“Wow.”

“It’s so pretty,” Chanyeol ooed, curling his fingers into Baekhyun's shirt where he had been petting at the smallers side. “Woah, thank you for bringing me here, baby. It’s so nice.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Baekhyun rolled over to blink up at him, “My dad said that when you’re really upset that if you look at it then it will reset _everything_ you’re sad about. It’s been a long time since I’ve been here, maybe it still works.”

“Of course it does,” Chanyeol whispered, leaning over his lap as much as he could to collect Baekhyun in his arms and pull him into his lap, “He sounded like a smart man, I don’t feel anything sad right now.”

“Me either,” Baekhyun smiled, turning to kiss Chanyeol's cheek, “Just really happy you’re with me.”

“Really happy to have you too, baby, very lucky to have you here with me.”

“Happy enough for kisses?”

 _“Now you’re pushing it,”_ Chanyeol teased, leaning over to press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
